La princesa del engaño
by YoltQuelyLove
Summary: Lo que pasa después de la cuarta temporada... Eli, siete algo por Trixi...nuevos compañeros y un libro que lo cambio todo. Aquí verán lo que es una persona lastimada y aún así trata de ser parte de algo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo: 1

Eli estaba en el techo del refugio muy pensativo, tenía mil cosas en la cabeza. Una era la gran carga de proteger Bajoterra. Otra era aquella chispa que tenía en su corazón, al ver a la camarógrafa de su equipo, aquella chica que conoció desde el primer día que llego a la mundo mediterrestre, todos debían pensar que era un chica cualquiera, pero para Eli era aún más, era su amiga y fiel compañera. Y aunque él quiera que fuera algo más que una sincera amistad, no tenía el valor de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-¿Cómo es posible?- se decía el Shane a sí mismo.

El y ella, casi nunca pueden estar solos, porque tienen grandes compromisos hacia la protección de Bajoterra, pero, las veces en las que se encuentra la pequeña posibilidad, en la que puede hablar como amigo y no como compañero con Trixie, siempre es interrumpido por las situaciones o por su miedo al decirle que...la ama.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no habla con Trixie, sobre temas comunes. Siempre están ocupados salvando a Bajoterra. El día de ayer Eli tenía la oportunidad de hablar con la pelirroja, aunque el mismo sabía que no era el mejor lugar para empezar una conversación.

**_"Fash Back"_**

Se encontraban en la entrada a una caverna muy estrecha. Nuestro héroe claro quería adentrarse en ella y así descubrir sus secretos. Ya que esta caverna llega a ahuyentar a varias personas y babosas.

-Eli hay una razón por la que nadie entra a esta caverna- dijo Trixie un tanto preocupada por la decisión de su líder.

-Es por eso que debemos investigar- respondió Eli, muy confiado y sin una gota de miedo, como siempre.

-¡¿QUÉ?!...acaso estás loco?- protesto Pronto- ¿qué nunca han escuchado la leyenda?...

-¿Que leyenda?- pregunto el Shane algo intrigado

-Se dice que una vez se vio a dos niños entrar a la caverna y después...nunca volvieron a salir- dijo Trixie.

-Muchos se dispusieron a buscarlos, pero nadie nunca los encontró- dijo Kord, un poco asustado.

Eli sonrió confiadamente y miro de reojo a su equipo.

-Vamos... somos la banda de Shane, hemos entrado a lugares más difíciles que este, además...que es lo peor que puede pasar?- dijo su líder intentando animar a su equipo.

-Que nos ...maten- dijo Kord

-Yo voy Eli...- dijo Trixie muy dispuesta y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su líder.

-Ustedes... No tienen que venir...con Trixie estoy bien- dijo Eli

Kord y Pronto los miraron con una sonrisa muy maliciosa, haciendo que ambos lanzadores se ruborizaran. Ambos se dieron la vuelta y entraron a la caverna.

Estaba oscuro, no se alcanzaba a ver nada y un poco de niebla cubría el piso. Llegaron a un lugar en donde nada más se alcanzaba a ver una luz a lo lejos.

-Eli...¿ crees que es sensato?- pregunto la pelirroja mientras se le ponían los pelos de punta al ver huesos y telarañas en las paredes.

-Trix... No tienes a que temer...ya hemos probado que los fantasmas no existen en la caverna terror...¿acaso no lo recuerdas?-dijo el Shane volteando a verla.

-Sí, pero esto es diferente...puede haber algún asesino o criminal ahí que puede estar esperándonos- dijo Trixie muy valiente (lo que pasa es que se quieren asustar entre ellos)

-Eso no debe preocuparte, eres una gran lanzadora- dijo el líder, que al terminar, se dio cuenta de que lo que hizo, había provocado que la documentalista se sonrojara...mucho

-Bueno...gracias- dijo la pelirroja

-De nada Trix...- dijo Eli igual ruborizándose.

Llegaron a un punto en donde una luz débil parpadeaba detrás de una roca. Nuestros héroes favoritos, prepararon sus armas, por si había alguien ahí. Eli entro primero y justo cuando la luz le pego en el rostro, se asombró por lo que había allí. Trixie entro detrás y ninguno podía creer lo que habían encontrado.

Caminaron por el pequeño lugar; hojas, repuestos para lanzadoras y fotografías, es lo que había en la muy mal iluminada habitación. Una computadora en un escritorio era lo que emitía la luz.

-Debe estar descargando algún tipo de archivo o si no, no estaría parpadeando- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la silla que estaba enfrente de la computadora- Tratare de averiguar de quién es o que es lo que descarga- dijo mirando a su líder. Pero se dio cuenta que él había encontrado algo más.

Un póster pegado en la pared era lo que hacía que nuestro héroe se interesara...había un chico en esa imagen, un chico rubio, de ojos color verde agua, que la banda de Shane conocía perfectamente, ese chico...era Twist. Al parecer el traidor de la banda, estaba acompañado de una chica de cabello color café, con ojos verdes de un tono más oscuro que los de Trixie. Estaban haciendo caras y muecas en la foto. En la parte de abajo decía en letras pequeñas: "El mejor equipo del mundo"

-ahhh...Trix?- dijo Eli un tanto impactado por lo que vio. Voleo para buscar a la documentalista, pero ella no estaba. Empezó a preocuparse- Trix!- fue lo único que logró escapar de sus labios, en ese momento de pánico.

-Eli...- susurro Trixie detrás de una manta que era usada como puerta- encontré algo muy interesante.

Eli se tranquilizó al ver que... Su Trix estaba bien.

Entro a otra habitación en la que había un estudio bastante peculiar, en el centro de la habitación había una caja y un libro muy parecido a la bitácora de Gimo Shane. Eli se acercó y era eso mismo, pero este era de su padre. Eli parecía intrigado con el descubrimiento de este libro. Pero luego pensó en cómo había llegado este libro a una caverna que nadie se atreve a cruzar, ¿porque las fotografías de Twist estaban aquí?,...¿habrá descubierto algo en este libro?...pensaba nuestro héroe sin parar.

Trixie se dio cuenta de la preocupación de su "amigo" y puso su mano en el hombro de Eli, como señal de apoyo.

-Eli...¿ Tú crees que Twist vivió aquí?- pregunto la documentalista. Alzando unos papeles que estaban dentro de la caja, los leyó rápidamente y le dirigió la mirada de asombro a su líder.- Eli mira..- dijo dándole, lo que en realidad no eran papeles, sino cartas y el remitente era el rubio más conocido por Eli.

Eli tomó las cartas y leyó detenidamente.

" Ania...lamento tener que irme así, recuerda que cumpliré lo que te prometí, sé que si te decía a donde iba, nunca me apoyarías, posiblemente tu primera reacción sería detenerme. Sólo te aclaró que se lo que hago, tu sabes que ya no aguanto ese rencor en mi alma... Sé que de alguna manera, tú comprendes este deseo de venganza contra los Shane, espero que me perdones un día.

"Pd: No me busques, es algo que debo hacer solo"

"Atte.; Twist"

Eli y Trixie se dieron cuenta de que venganza es de la que hablaba la carta, era de la definitivamente hizo Twist hace unos meses en contra de Eli y la razón por la que estuvo del lado de Black, hasta que fue derrotado.

-Aquí dice que el remitente se llama Ania, pero...quién es ella? y no veo ningún apellido que nos ayude a saber quién es- dijo Trixie señalando la carta

-Posiblemente ella está de lado de Twist, es casi seguro que si vamos a buscarla nos atacaría- dijo Eli

En ese momento se escuchó una lanzadora a punto de disparar detrás de ellos, era la una chica, con un casco de motociclista negro puesto, que impedía reconocer quien era. Eli y Trixie prepararon sus lanzadoras rápidamente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto la chica, observando detenidamente a Trixie e Eli.

-Venimos a buscar porque tú y Twist tenían esto- dijo Eli señalando el libro de Will Shane

-Me lo otorgaron... No estás listo para saber sus secretos...Eli- dijo la chica

Eli bajo el arma al ver la reacción de la chica. Él sabía que todo Bajoterra sabía quién era, pero ella lo dijo con un tono, de como si lo conociera de siempre.

-Dámelo- dijo la chica

-Eso no será posible- dijo Eli, en reacción la chica preparo su disparo contra el Shane, pero Trixie le disparó una babosa fósforo secándola por unos instantes para ayudarlos a escapar. Llegaron con los demás, montaron las mecas y salieron disparados, si decir ni una sola palabra a Kord y Pronto.

-¿Por qué huimos?- pregunto el troll, sin entender la reacción de su líder.

-Sólo es que encontramos algo bastante interesante y posiblemente un nuevo adversario- dijo el Shane.

"Fin del Flash Back"

El, sabía que después de esa "visita", habían desatado más misterios y posiblemente más enemigos.

Eli sacó la bitácora de su padre, estaba indeciso. La chica le había dicho que no estaba listo para conocer sus secretos, y ¿si aquel libró le decía cosas que ni él sabía sobre su padre?...podría decepcionarse con aquellas páginas.

Sintió una palmada en la espalda, volteo para ver quién era, lo que vio fue unos ojos intensamente verdes y una radiante sonrisa.

-Hola Trix- dijo el peliazul algo desanimado. Pero feliz de saber que tenía a alguien con quien compartir sus pensamientos y ese momento era perfecto.

-Hola- dijo Trixie sentándose a su lado y poniéndole otra manta con mucha delicadeza- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Trato de...ver los secretos de este libro- dijo Eli dándole el libro a la documentalista.

-¿Y?...no veo el problema- dijo Trixie intentando subir el ánimo de su líder.

Eli le sonrió de lado, pero después volvió al estado melancólico y frustrado de antes.

-Tu escuchaste a la chica que encontramos...ella dijo que no estaba listo para saber el contenido de este libro... ¿Para qué no estoy listo?- pregunto el ojiazul, muy frustrado.

-Yo pienso que estás listo, Eli- dijo la documentalista e involuntaria mente puso su mano en la del Shane. Los dos se sonrojaron, pero no se separaron.

-Trix...?- dijo Eli con una carita de enamorado y viendo a esos intensos ojos verdes.

-¿sí?- dijo la pelirroja acercándose al ojiazul

-Hace tiempo que quería decirte algo...- dijo Eli un poco nervioso.

Miles de sentimiento brotaron de los dos lanzadores, querían decirse mil cosas, pero por alguna razón sólo podían mirarse y lentamente acercarse.

-¿Y qué es?- dijo la camarógrafa sonrojada, pero sin aumentar la distancia que tenía entre Eli.

-Pues que yo...

Eli fue interrumpido por un disparo en lo profundo del bosque y un ligero humo que salió de entré unos arbustos lejanos. No tardaron en reconocer a la persona que estaba disparando, era un duelo entre la chica que vieron en la caverna y Twist, el traidor de la banda. Era una discusión bastante fuerte y el curioso Shane y la camarógrafa no dudaron en ir a investigar la causa de esa pelea. Parece que el momento romántico entre Beatrice y Elías había quedado para después, gracias a un al chico rubio.

Eli y Trixie se aproximaron a pie, para no llamar la atención de los lanzadores, los observaban a distancia y trataban de permanecer invisibles para ellos. Querían saber que tanto sabían esos dos sobre la bitácora de Will Shane. Eli parecía bastante intrigado sobre las verdaderas intenciones de su rival.

Llegaron a un punto donde los chicos se detuvieron. Twist estaba bastante enojado y aunque no se podía ver el rostro de su talentosa contrincante, se notaba que estaba bastante enojada. Twist se bajó de su meca y levantó la ceja y le sonrió de lado a la chica

-Ani...por favor devuélvemelo- dijo el traidor extendiendo la mano hacia la chica- Ya peleamos y sé que realmente no quieres seguir con esto.

La chica empezó a reír a carcajadas, burlándose del rubio, que parecía confundido por sus acciones. Eli se había dado cuenta de dos cosas, una es que la chica se llama Ania, y que la segunda es que no le tiene ningún respeto a Twist, se molestan como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-No me asustas Twist- dijo poniéndose a la altura del rubio- Tú me mentiste, dijiste que harías esto por tu cuenta. No me contaste que te unirías a Black- dijo muy enojada.

-Ania, ya te había dicho porque me fui...

-Por venganza- dijo interrumpiéndolo- sé que quieres vengarte del chico, pero, no te has puesto a pensar que él... no es como su padre. Aceptaría que te vengarás de Will Shane, pero el ya no está y ese rencor que le tienes... deberías dejarlo.- dijo cambiando su tono molesto a uno entré cortado.

-Eli...es igual a su padre... va de un lado a otro, presumiendo su absurdo apellido- dijo Twist sentándose en un hongo y tomándose el cabello de frustración.- Eso debería molestarte...

-No, no me molesta, lo que me molesta es que se metió con mis cosas y hurto mi libro- dijo Ania muy molesta.

-¿Lo robo?- pregunto el rubio

-El y su novia- dijo Ania cruzándose de brazos

-¿Trixie?- pregunto el rubio.

-Si ella...un momento ¿cómo la conoces?- le pregunto la chica acercándose mucho a Twist, con intenciones de amenazarlo.- Los conociste y después los traicionaste... ¿No es así?- dijo la chica.- Me has superado.

En ese momento Eli rompió una rama llamando la atención de Ania y Twist, se aproximaron al arbusto, pero afortunadamente nuestra pareja huyo antes de ser detectada. Todo gracias a "planear la distracción", como cierto chico que lo uso en su contra.

Se detuvieron a unos metros del refugio, por suerte no había nadie afuera. No querían tener una plática incómoda con sus amigos, sobre porque se habían ido solos.

-Se nota, que no está del lado de Black- dijo Trixie recuperando el aliento, de tanto correr

-Tienes razón- dijo el Shane igual de agitado que su amiga.

-¿Ella pensó que tú y yo somos novios?...¿o escuche mal?- dijo Trixie viendo a su líder

Eli sé quedo callado, ya que no sabía que responder, él sabe que la ama con todo su corazón, pero aún no sabe cómo decírselo, y ese no era el mejor momento. Se dirigieron al refugio sin dirigirse ninguna palabra. Estaba oscureciendo y los dos chicos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, pero antes...

-Buenas noches Eli...- dijo Trixie

-Buenas noches Trix...- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla y se metió a su cuarto. No sabía de donde había salido eso, pero no había estado tan mal.

Eli se hecho en la cama y puso sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, pensó por un momento lo que había hecho, no podía sacarse la idea de estar enamorado de Trixie. En su cabeza se formulaba la duda, de que si no le decía lo que sentía, mañana podría ser muy tarde.

Se puso la almohada encima de la cara y al poco rato quedo dormido.

En la noche...

Una misteriosa chica entro al refugio Shane, sin activar ninguna alarma, (problema común), se escabulló por toda la casa, buscando un objeto muy importante para este personaje. Esa chica era reconociblemente Ania, que buscaba sin cesar su preciado libro, hasta que un chillido la distrajo. Era Burpy, que tenía una mirada asesina y muy molesta

-¿Burpy?- dijo Ania quitándose el casco y se hincó enfrente de la babosa, que parecía confundida.- Soy yo...¿acaso ya no me recuerdas?

Se encendieron rápidamente las luces y Ania escucho una lanzadora a punto de disparar, era demasiado tarde para ponerse su casco, o tomar su lanzadora. Volteo y era el Shane, al que no se le escapa nada de lo que pasa en el refugio. Al parecer, Ania era la misma persona de las fotografías, que acompañaban a Twist.

-Maldición- dijo Ania en reacción.

Era la primera vez que Eli podía ver frente a frente, a la chica misteriosa. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, y un poco ondulado, los ojos verdes casi llegando al tono negro, era bastante delgada y de la misma altura que Trixie. Tenía un traje parecido al de un espía, sus botas llegaban por debajo de la rodilla, tenía una playera roja combinada con una chaqueta negra.

Burpy le hizo señales a Eli, para que no la atacara. Eli bajo su arma al entender a la infierno. Ania corrió hacia la ventana, pero una de sus manos fue aprisionada con una telaraña en la pared. Era la áracnired de Trixie, que había salido para apoyar a su líder. Ania intentó alcanzar su lanzadora, y cuando lo logro tenía cuatro lanzadoras apuntando hacia ella, así que no tuvo más que rendirse ante la banda de Shane.

La habían atrapado, y lo que querían de ella era información, sobre la bitácora y por si sabía otras cosas...

-Ya le dije, no le diré nada!- dijo Ania muy enojada.

-Entonces tendremos que buscar otra formas- amenazo Trixie.

-Sólo dimos...¿de dónde sacaste el diario?- pregunto el Shane algo impaciente.

-Si les digo...tendrán que ayudarme- dijo Ania con una sonrisa muy maliciosa.

Eli no tenía opción, parecía la única forma de saber, sobre el diario de su padre.

-Bien- dijo el ojiazul

-¡¿QUÉ?!- dijeron todos los demás

-Chicos, es la único que tenemos, para saber sobre el diario- dijo Eli, algo decepcionado de sí mismo.

-Perfecto- dijo Ania desapareciendo y apareciendo en otro lugar, gracias a una babosa versátil, que no había sido trasformada, como la del traidor.

-¿Pudiste irte, sin que te atrapáramos?, ¿por qué hiciste eso?- dijo Trixie

-Porque... realmente necesito su ayuda- dijo Ania forzosamente

-¿Cómo sabemos que no nos mientes?, no es por nada, pero ya nos habíamos topado con tu amiguito y desde ahí no caemos tan fácilmente en trucos- dijo el Shane

-Bueno, es por eso que vengo... mi "amiguito...- dijo Ania imitando a Eli- esta... Dominado por el odio y sólo quiero que ayudarlo. Tal vez ustedes no me agradan, pero el sigue siendo mi hermano.

Todos pusieron los ojos en blanco, porque entre Twist y Ania había una gran diferencia, no podían ser hermanos.

- ¿Dijiste, tu hermano?- Pregunto Kord.

-Bueno... No mi hermano de sangre, pero lo considero mi hermano, ya que él y yo éramos un equipo al quedar sin familia- dijo Ania viendo al cuadro de Eli y su padre.- claro y con ayuda de los sobrevivientes.

-Entonces, estás de su lado- dijo Trixie muy desconfiada.

-No...No me gusta lo que hace, sólo me ayudo a mí misma- dijo Ania

-Así que sólo proteges, lo que te interesa y lo demás lo dejas atrás- dijo Eli girando los ojos.

-Lo lamento- dijo burlonamente- pero no todos venimos de una familia importante. Tu Shane no sabes lo que es vivir comiendo media nuez al día- dijo Ania bastante molesta.

Eli se quedó callado y observo que tanto Ania como Twist, odian a los Shane, de igual manera.

-Bueno, aunque todavía... Los necesito.- dijo Ania bajando la cabeza

-Primero háblame sobre la bitácora- dijo Eli

-Esa es la bitácora de tu padre y el me la dio en persona, pero no puedes verla hasta que considere que estás listo- dijo Ania- justo como él me dijo que lo hiciera.

-¿Consiste a mi padre?- pregunto el Shane

-Si...por eso reconozco a tu babosa en cualquier parte...creí que se había ido junto con tu padre- dijo algo triste.

Eli se entristeció al escuchar sobre alguien que conoció a su padre y que sentía la misma lástima.

-Te ayudaremos- dijo Eli.

-Genial...- dijo Ania- bueno empezamos mal, yo son Anastasia Black, pero prefiero que me digan Ania o si no recibirán un golpe en cara, tengo 15 años y pues él es Shadow- dijo señalando a su babosa versátil.

Anastasia era bastante diferente a Twist, en el caso de la reacción a la banda de Shane, pero el apellido conservaba una duda de la banda.

- ¿El Apellido Black dónde viene? - Pregunta Trixie interesada.

Ania se puso bastante nerviosa sobre la pregunta de Trixie y quedo hundida en un mar de recuerdos y estuvo así por dos minutos. La banda intentó sacarla de ese shock y Pronto logro despertarla lanzándole agua en la cara.

-Lo lamento no suelo responder a eso, espero que me entiendan- dijo Ania secándose.

-Está bien- dijo Eli.

-Sólo quiero ayudar a Twist, sé que les hizo muchas cosas, pero entiendan que sólo esta segado por el odio...

**Continuara...**

**¿La banda averiguará más sobre Twist?, ¿Qué es lo que siente Eli hacia Trixie?, ¿Ania podría ser familiar del Dr. Black?, ¿Twist accederá a renunciar a Black?... Descúbranlo en mi siguiente Fic**

**Es mi primer Fic y estoy súper emocionada por haberlo subido, manden sus reviws, acepto cualquier sugerencia o queja, gracias.**

**Puede ser que este algo obsesionada por Twist, pero sólo es poquito :p**

**Espero que el siguiente no sea tan corto...**

**Saludos desde México...**


	2. Capítulo 2: La alianza

**Chapter 2: La alianza **

Había amanecido, Ania quería volver a su guarida, pero la Banda de Shane no se lo permito y la invitaron a quedarse, una noche.

Cada quién, fue a sus respectivos cuartos. Eli aún tenía la duda del apellido de Ani y la preocupación de ser burlado por otra persona, después de que Twist ya lo había hecho (Muchas veces)

**_En la_**_ **mañana...**_

Ania bajó y encontró a dos chicos jugando video juegos, al parecer el líder de la banda Shane, estaba recibiendo una paliza de la documentalista. Ani le pareció bastante gracioso y tierno ver a los dos lanzadores juntos.

-Hola-dijo Ania, sentándose en un sillón aparte del de donde estaba la hermosa pareja.

A ella no el gusta permanecer excluida de los demás. En pocas palabras no le gusta estar sola.

-Hola- dijeron los dos lanzadores unísonos, sin apartar la vista del juego.

Hasta qué Eli perdió quince a cinco contra Trixie, después de media hora de juego.

-Gane!-le dijo Trixie a Eli

-Si- dijo Eli un poco frustrado y dejando el control aún lado.

-Hacen una linda pareja- dijo Ania interrumpiendo la victoria de la pelirroja.

Eli y Trixie se sonrojaron y voltearon a ver a Ania con una expresión de, ¿por qué nos dieses eso?

-No me miren así, me ponen muy nerviosa- dijo Ani ocultando su cara con un cojín.

-Es que... Trixie y yo no somos nada- dijo Eli, tratando de disimular.

-Hay perdón, pero, deberás se ven muy bien juntos- dijo Anastasia, con el mísmo tono de Twist, cuando quiere molestar a la banda.

Trixie es ruborizó y trató de pensar en algo con que atacarla, para que no vuelva a tocar a ese tema.

-Otra linda pareja es la tuya- dijo Trixie, aún colorada.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Ani, confundida.

-A tu y Twist- dijo Elías, tratando de ayudar a la documentalista.

A Ania se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas, y se le quedo viendo muy feo a la pareja de tórtolos. Eli y Trixie no lograron contener las ganas de reír, ante la expresión de la Black.

-Vuelven a decir eso y juro que...- dijo Ania, tratando de relajarse. Además, no la dejaron terminar, porque vio que la linda pareja aún no terminaba de reír.- Así, pues...me vale, no como de sus comentarios.- dijo dándose la vuelta y cruzando los brazos.

-No te enojes- dijo Kord bajando.- todos sabemos que ellos son una linda pareja.

Eli y Trixie, se les quedaron viendo ya un poco molestos, ya que, habían pasado muchas veces, en las que les dicen que hacen una linda pareja de novios.

Eli se sonrojó un poco y volteo para que no lo vieran. Mientras que Trixie reinicio su juego.

Ania caminaba por el refugio explorando cada detalle, de arriba a abajo Y de un lugar a otro. Hasta qué choco con un ser morado y un poco bajo.

-Lo lamento- dijo Ania

-A Pronto no le molesta- dijo el topoide

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ania intentado averiguar que era lo había en el fondo de una gran cacerola.

-Es la receta secreta de mi madre, para un delicioso desayuno- dijo Pronto

-Claro- dijo Ania sarcásticamente. Viendo en rostro de asco de los demás- Bueno aunque, tengo tanta hambre que creo que podría comer lo que fuera.

Asi, paso la mañana, desayunaron y se aventuraron en la misión, que le habían prometido a Ania. Ella, no quería desayunar, no esa acostumbrada a comer con extraños y mucho menos con quienes no le caen del todo bien. Salieron del refugio y se dirigieron a las mecas, para Ania, las mecas son algo...fuera de su alcance.

-Supongo que yo iré a pie- dijo Anastasia un poco asustada.

-Es un gran viaje y no vas a poder alcanzarnos- dijo el peliazul

-Es que yo no... tengo una- dijo Ani, viendo la gigantescos transportes.

-Bueno puedes ir con Eli, supongo que a Trixie no le molestara- dijo Kord mirando a la documentalista burlonamente.

Trixie en algún punto de su mente, decía que ni en un millón de años, permitiría que una chica (que no fuera ella) fuera abrazada de Eli en su mecabestia. Pero, si decía eso, Kord y Pronto, nunca la dejarían de molestar así que tuvo que decir...

-No, no me molestaría- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa muy fingida.

-No lo se... Eli... no me cae muy bien- dijo Anastasia- ...sin ofender Shane- dijo mirándolo.

-No hay problema- dijo Eli girando los ojos.

-Es eso o ir con Pronto- dijo Kord. Que en el fondo quería ver a la pelirroja ponerse roja de rabia, cuando vea que el ojiazul, está con otra chica. La Black estaba en una situación bastante incomoda, pero sabía que tenía dignidad y que realmente no quería ir en algo parecido a un burro.

-Esta bien...- dijo Ania forzosamente.

Todos subieron y como a Anastasia le da un poco de pavor las mecas, en cuanto arrancaron se sostuvo fuerte de nuestro héroe. Mientras que Trixie trataba de aguantar las ganas de dispararle a la Black.

Fue un largo y duro viaje para tres de nuestros lanzadores. Eli estaba un poco incómodo, porque no quería que Trixie lo viera con otra chica, Trixie estaba apunto de explotar de rabia y Ania estaba más que nerviosa, porque pensaba que en cualquier momento se caería de la meca.

Llegaron a lo que antes era la guarida de Black, claro que después de el ataque del Clan Sombra, había quedado muy dañada. Se detuvieron a la destruida puerta. La primera en bajar fue Ania, que estaba muy feliz de tener los pies en el seguro suelo.

-Bueno, yo entrare primero- dijo Anastasia poniéndose de nuevo su casco

-¿Y...porque no quieres que te vean?- pregunto la pelirroja

-He sido perseguida muchas veces por estas personas, me gusta hacer travesuras...ademas, prefiero permanecer con un perfil misterioso- dijo Ania.

La mayoría de la banda quedo confundida, así que mejor decidieron permanecer atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa.

-Traeré a Twist de una forma u otra- dijo Anastasia aproximandose a la entrada

-¿Cómo sabes que no es una trampa?- pregunto el Shane antes que se fuera.

-Se que no me conocen, pero pueden confiar en mi- alcanzo a decir Ania

Esas últimas palabras, ya las había escuchado Trixie, eran las mismas que había dicho Twist antes de traicionarlos. Ella esperaba que realmente haya sido sincera en sus palabras, pero para ser honesta, no confiaba en ella.

**Mientras tanto en la destruida guarida...**

Ania caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos, pensando en lo que podía encontrar. Cada paso que daba, se le hacia más pesado, el miedo recorría su cuerpo y su principal preocupación es que no haya tomado una buena decisión. Se detuvo en lo que antes era la oficina de Black, ya casi no quedaba nada intacto, el gran agujero en el piso era la principal atracción, marcas de duelos, era lo que pintaba las paredes.

-Así, que viniste a buscarme- dijo una voz, aunque indiscutiblemente era la de Twist.

El salió de entre las sombras y se aproximó a la temerosa lanzadora.

-Si ¿y?- dijo Ania intentando ser valiente.

-Vete, no quiero que salgas lastimada- le susurro.

Pero antes de que pudiera seguir otra sombra apareció detras, era una sombra grande y amenazadora, era lo que la sorprendió, era... un enemigo muy conocido por la banda, alguien considerado muy peligroso, su nombre...Taddeus Black (ya había logrado salir una vez, así también pudo hacerlo otra vez no?)

Ania, estaba más que temerosa, así que, un poco nerviosa tomó su lanzadora y se preparó para disparar.

-Twist... Tu me dijiste que si te traía a la banda de Shane, no harías esto- dijo Anastasia disparando para defenderse.

Se escucho el disparo y la banda se aproximo a la batalla, para ayudar a Ani. Ella estaba parada, congelada ante la situación.

Eli atravesó la puerta y de inmediato pensó, que ese hombre no podía estar ahí, había sido derrotado, eliminado y de todas formas había logrado volver.

-Cumpliste- dijo Black, con una voz fría y enfundando su arma al escuchar la llegada de los Shane.

Muchos de los antiguos, pero fieles guardias de Black, salieron de sus escondites, rodeando a la banda de Shane y de inmediato Twist tomó a Trixie, para amenazar a la banda.

-Sueltenlas- dijo el rubio apuntando a la chica

Eli accedió a soltar su arma, al igual que el resto de los integrantes. Habían vuelto a ser traicionados. Voltearon a ver a Ania, ella estaba en el piso de rodillas, estaba igual de destrozada que los demás.

-Me engañaste, hice mucho por ti, y aun así, me mentiste- dijo Ania con la voz entrecortada. Volteo a ver a Black, con una mirada asesina- eres un cobarde y te apuesto a que no te batirías a duelo conmigo.

-No tengo tiempo para pelear con niños- dijo el D.r Black

-Si me ganas, te daré esto- dijo sacando el libro que una pequeña mochila, que casi ni se le notaba.- es una bitácora de Will Shane.

El rostro de Eli, expresaba profunda intriga hacia los dos lanzadores.

-Puedo ordenar que te lo quiten- dijo el D.r Black con una malévola sonrisa.

-Si, pero así demostrarías, que eres aún más cobarde- dijo Ania con un tono igual al del D.r.

La placentera sonrisa de Black se borró de inmediato, volteo a ver a sus secuaces, quienes estaban más que ansiosos por el duelo.

-¿Y si tu ganas que?- pregunto Black

-Me dejarás ir junto con mi amigo- dijo volteando hacia Twist.

-TRAICIÓN!- grito Pronto, intentando soltarse.

-Dije que sacaría a Twist de cualquier forma- dijo Ania

-Hecho- dijo Black- pero mientras tanto, tu y el resto estará en los calabozos, para que conversen. Black sabía perfectamente, que Ania había traicionado a la banda y sería perfecto que debiliten a su contrincante, en una larga discusión o pelea.

Le quitaron su lanzadora a Ani, al igual que al resto de la banda. Twist se encargó de llevar Eli a los calabozos, mientras que el, le apuntaba con una lanzadora cargada. Para el no había nada mejor, que ver a la banda de Shane desarmada, pero aún había algo de tristeza, por haber traicionado, a quien fue su amiga.

Los llevaron a una sola celda, aunque era bastante extensa, Ania estaba más que nerviosa, por tener que convivir con la enojada y decepcionada banda. Cerraron la puerta con llave y quedaron los cinco juntos.

Ani volteo a ver a la banda y observo que Eli estaba entre decepcionado y enojado con Anastasia. Pero, era de esperarse, aunque era decepcionante haber caído de nuevo.

-¿Como pudiste?- pregunto la documentalista aproximandose a la Black

-¿Acaso te lo creíste?- dijo Ania sonriendo de lado- tu crees que los voy a dejar a mis amigos...se nota que no me conoces Trixie.

-¿Que?- dijo Trixie deteniéndose

-Oye, aunque le gane, nunca dejara que me vaya con la bitácora, así que nos fugaremos, pero para eso necesito...que actúen como si estubieras molestos conmigo- dijo Ania

-Eso no va a ser difícil- dijo El. Que aún estaba molesto.

-Bueno... cuando le gane, creare una distracción, que hará que no vayamos con facilidad- dijo Ania

-Eso no es un sensato plan- dijo Kord

-¿Por?- pregunto Ania

-Aún, no sabes si realmente le vas a ganar- dijo Trixie girando los ojos.

-Cierto, pero aún así, podré ganar tiempo para que escapen, uno amigos los ayudara- dijo Ani

No todos estaban de acuerdo con el plan de Anastasia y algunos tenía duda sobre el éxito del plan. Pero era lo único que tenían...

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ataron a los cuatro integrantes de la banda. Ani, se preparaba para una arda lucha contra el D.r Black. Mientras que los demás esperarían a que el plan de Ania surta efecto. Ninguno confiaba mucho en ella, ya que había demostrado que podía traicionarlos en cualquier momento.

Llegaron el D.r Black y Twist a el sitio en donde se llevaría acabo el gran evento. Hubo un momento en el que se podía ver perfectamente a esos dos, pero conforme transcurría el tiempo, se empezó a perder de vista a el rubio. Anastasia estaba lista para competir, de cualquier forma, tenía un plan bien formulado.

Y aunque Ani no expresaba sus emociones debajo de su casco, Black notaba su angustia y temor.

-Aún puedes rendirte...- dijo Black con una sonrisa confiada.

-Pues adelante- dijo Ania sin un rastro de temor en su voz.

Empezó el duelo, claro, que el D.r Black tenía la ventaja, ya que era un lanzador más experimentado. Pero Ani tenía buenos momentos, en donde parecía que tenía las cosas bajo control. Los demás esperaban que no saliera lastimada. Aunque Eli, seguía atento a la desaparición de Twist.

Ania parecía exhausta y bastante angustiada. No todos pueden durar mucho tiempo luchando con Black, excepto Eli, claro. Así transcurrieron los minutos y el duelo no acababa.

Trixie estaba ya algo cansada de ver un duelo y no poder caer nada, hasta que...sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en las manos. Intento voltear hacia atrás, pero era en vano.

-¿Quien eres?- se le ocurrió preguntar.

-Silencio. Te voy a liberar y tu seguirás con los demás- dijo esa persona misteriosa.

-Bien- dijo Trixie, quien al poco tiempo quedo liberada, pero cuando intentó ver a quién la ayudo no encontró ningún rastro de alguien vivo. Primero fue a liberar a Eli

-Trix...¿Como pudiste escapar?- pregunto el Shane

-No hay tiempo de explicar- dijo Trix apresurándose

Un fuerte disparo distrajo a los lanzadores. Black había disparado una babosa carnero malvada y con un gran aumento de velocidad, golpeando a Ani en la cabeza, rompiendo su casco y dejándola inconsciente en el piso. Black se acercaba lentamente con curiosidad, de conocer la identidad de la lanzadora caída. Desde la percepción de Balck, solo podía ver la oscura cabellera de Ani.

-NO!- dijo Twist poniéndose entre Black y Ani con su lanzadora apuntando a la cara de Black.

-Apartare Twist- dijo el D.r Black intentando moverlo del camino. Pero, Twist ni se movió.

-No lo permitiré- dijo el rubio, preparándose para disparar.

Eli y toda la banda se aproximaron a ayudar y con un poco de suerte lograron cargar a Ani sin que le vieran la cara. Y corrieron directo a las mecas. Twist aún estaba frente a Balck, intentando ganar un poco de tiempo. Hasta que tomo su lanzadora, disparo a Locky y desaprecio en las sombras. Black lo busco moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro, y alcanzo a ver a lo lejos, al rubio montando una meca que el mismo le había dado.

La banda, corría velozmente hacia su respectiva Meca-bestia, Twist los alcanzo al poco tiempo. Ninguno sabia que decir, porque era muy difícil intentar confiar en ese rubio, pero no tenían opción.

-Pronto, sabe perfectamente donde se encuentran nuestros transportes- dijo el topoide

Ania aún estaba inconsciente, Kord, como era el más fuerte la llevaba cargando. Eli, no separaba la vista de Trixie, porque no sabían si los perseguían, o si ya no estaban en peligro. Llegaron rápidamente hacia sus mecas, las montaron y salieron rápidamente del lugar.

**En el refugio...**

Dejaron a Ania acostada en un sillón, aún inconsciente. Eli y Twist no cruzaban ni media palabra, todo lo que habían hecho Twist hace unos momentos, no valía, aún seguian siendo rivales hasta la muerte.

Ania despertó y de inmediato, se dio cuenta de lo que había pasadom su plan había resultado a la perfección. Se sentó lentamente y se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Así que resulto- dijo Ania

Ania se levanto, se acercó a Twist e Eli, los miro definidamente y...les dio una abrazo a los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Me alegra que todo hay salido bien- les susurro Ania

Eli estaba un poco incómodo porque Ania había hecho que se acercara a Twist. Los demás se les quedaron viendo muy extraño. Pronto después de un tiempo también se unió al momento incómodo de los dos lanzadores, Trixie fue y abrazo a Eli por otro y Kord los abrazo con sus grandes brazos y los alzo a todos. Cuando se soltaron Twist se alejó unos centímetros del Shane.

-Te golpeaste duro en la cabeza, te has vuelto loca- dijo Twist

-Si, lo se- dijo Ania- Creo...que esta es la despedida.

La banda la vio con tristeza.

-¿No puedes quedarte?- dijo Pronto aferrandose a las piernas de Ani y poniendo unos ojos de perrito.

-Yo no... bueno... si tu líder lo quiere...puede que lo piense- dijo Ani volteando a ver a Twist, que en su rostro le decía: no me obligues a quedarme.

Pronto vio a Eli con la típica carita de: por favor. Eli giró los ojos, lo pensó un poco, y pues...vio a Trixie y ella parecía inconforme con la decisión , de que los dos traidores se queden, pero...no quería despedirse.

-Pues...si lo hacen, los pondremos a prueba, para que no nos vuelvan a engañar- dijo Eli, con un poco de esfuerzo.

-SI!- dijo el topoide- Pronto le enseñara todas las deliciosas recetas que cocina- dijo emocionado.

-O.k- dijo Ani

Twist se dio un zape en la cara, porque no quería convivir de nuevo con la banda, después de lo que había hecho, era algo incómodo tener que ser compañero de quienes fueron sus principales enemigos, pero ya no podía volver con Black.

-Pero para eso, tendremos que ser...compañeros- dijo Kord

-Si, claro- dijo Ani

Twist salió del refugio, algo molesto por la decisión de Ani.

-Vuelvo en un momento- dijo Ania siguiendo a Twist.

Salio del refugio y ahí se encontró a el rubio caminando sin ninguna dirección

-Oye!- dijo Ania deteniéndolo- no me ignores asi

-¿Por que me haces esto?- pregunto Twist

-¿Deberás te lo creíste?- pregunto Ani- no quiero unirme a esos tontos, tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-No lo harías- dijo Twist

-Claro que si, tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver con mi padre- dijo Ania

Twist la vio detenidamente, el ya conocía su plan, porque lo hicieron juntos, pero era demasiado...Ella quería entregarle a Eli Shane, sin vida al D.r Black... Y posiblemente haría lo mismo con la banda y en el fondo de su alma, el no quería hacerlo. He instantáneamente decidió, que no permitiría que su amiga, cometiera su mismo error.

**Continuara...**

**No pensaron que el apellido Black era algo sin importancia ¿o si? **

**Esto esta tomando forma, prepárense para la gran batalla entre el joven Shane y la joven Black.**

**Saludos desde México.**


	3. Chapter 3: La traición

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-¿Por que me haces esto?- pregunto Twist

-¿Deberás te lo creíste?- pregunto Ani- no quiero unirme a esos tontos, tu sabes bien que es lo que quiero.- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

-No lo harías- dijo Twist

-Claro que si, tu sabes que haría cualquier cosa con tal de volver con mi padre- dijo Ania

Twist la vio detenidamente, el ya conocía su plan, porque lo hicieron juntos, pero era demasiado...Ella quería entregarle a Eli Shane, sin vida al D.r Black... en el fondo el no quería hacerlo e instantáneamente decidió, que no permitiría que ella cometiera su mismo error...

**Chapter 3: En la mente de la traidora...**

-Ania, no trabajare contigo- dijo Twist alejándose un poco.

-¿Por qué?...tu y yo hemos planeado esto desde que nos conocimos- dijo Ania decepcionada.

-Lo se, pero debes tener en cuenta, que este plan es una locura- dijo Twist

-Tu hiciste lo mismo...no puedes decirme que es lo correcto. Antes tu y yo decíamos que "cada quién es un héroe dentro de su propia realidad", ¿como sabes que ellos son los héroes?-pregunto Ania muy enojada.

-Porque...- tartamudeo Twist. Intentó buscar algo, pero no lograba

-Lo vez... Twist. Tu sabes que yo quiero que mi padre este orgulloso...-dijo Ani- aunque tenga que lograrlo sin ti- dijo dándose la vuelta y volviendo a entrar al refugio, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Todos la vieron muy confundidos, mientras subía a el mismo cuarto donde durmió la primera noche. Twist se quedo ahí mientras la banda lo veía muy molesta.

Mientras con cierta mentirosa...

Ania se metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta con llave. No quería ver a nadie, sólo estar con sus babosas, después de todo, ellas son las únicas que la entienden. Se sentó en un extremo de la cama y empezó a pensar.

**PDV de Ania...**

Twist piensa que si no se une a mi, me detendrá, pues esta muy equivocado, no me importa que el no este conmigo...por el momento. Pero, entonces...¿por qué lloro?... Posiblemente porque tenía la ilusión de que el me ayudara...pero, no fue así. Me rasque la cabeza y volteando a ver a Shadow

-¿Tu crees que hago lo correcto?- pregunte. Ella no me respondió, sólo encogió sus patas, en señal de que ni ella lo sabía.- Sin Twist ya no estoy segura de querer hacer esto, supongo que pensaba que tenía apoyo...de alguien humano claro...porque ¿Tu me apoyas verdad?

Shadow me sonrió, y eso me llenaba de confianza, podía tomarlo como un si...

No quiero ni pensar cuando este de nuevo con mi padre, de seguro será perfecto... aunque claro Shadow será convertida en malvada...¡rayos!...esto es otra desventaja de conocer a los Shane, "su aprecio por las babosas"...aunque la mía me acompaño en tantas aventuras y me cuido la espalda tantas veces, que tal vez ellos tengan razón.

Golpe la cama con mi puño y fruncí el ceño.

-No Ania!- grite, pero aún considerando que no me escucharan- no puedes encariñarte con la banda de Shane, eres una Black y ellos son tus enemigos, debes odiarlos.- me susurre a mi misma.

De momento, mi cabeza empezó a pensar, en como mataría al Shane... eso hacia que un sudor frío recorriera mi cuerpo...por favor, ¿Matar a Eli?... No debe ser tan difícil, aunque...el y la banda se han portado muy bien conmigo. Pero, claro ellos intentarán detenerme y puede que tenga que hacerles lo mismo... incluyendo a Pronto, el no me cae tan mal, aunque es presumido y no tan buen cocinero, pero... por otro lado, Eli...pues creí que sería un poco engreído, pero en vez de eso...tiene buenas intenciones hacia la protección de Bajoterra y a su banda, Kord es muy divertido, le gusta hacer todo tipo de bromas, igual que a mi... La única que me cae mal... es Trixie, de momento llega a pensar, que me robare "al amor de su vida"... Me gustaría que ella...

-Esperen... si yo rapto a Trixie, de seguro Eli vendrá por ella, al igual que el resto...puede que Twist no le importé- dije encogiendo los hombros-... pero, lo voy a contar... ¿qué sería mejor que llevarle toda la banda de Shane a mi padre?... Me perdonaría... o me dejaría quedarme... volvería a tener a un padre... que tanto necesito.- me dije.

Entonces... me llego de nuevo la nostalgia...

-Debo hacerlo, lo antes posible, Shadow- dije recostándome- no puedo seguir encariñándome con esta vida... no quiero seguir dudando...

En ese momento alguien toco mi puerta. Como odio que interrumpan mis pensamientos, mucho menos cuando es algo tan importante...

-¡Vete Twist!- grite.

-No soy Twist...soy yo Eli- dijo

Maldición... me decía, a mi misma, no quería hablar con Eli, porque, soy muy sensible y bueno... Tampoco quiero encariñarme con el, porque me alejaría de mi objetivo... aunque sería buen momento para ganarme su confianza...

Entonces, me seque las lágrimas y abrí la puerta.

-Hola Shane- dije con voz inocente.

-Hola- dijo Eli viéndome muy extraño.

-¿Qué necesitas?- dije amablemente, para así empezar bien.

-Necesito hablar contigo,- me dijo un poco insistente.

-Claro... entra- le dije abriendo más la puerta y dejándolo pasar.

Se sentó en la orilla de mi cama y decidí quedarme parada, para que no fuéramos tan rápido... es la mejor forma de ganarse la confianza de alguien. El primer paso, es darle más libertad, guardar distancia y comportarse como alguien débil e inocente.

-Ania... sólo quería decirte, que... No te creo en lo absoluto- dijo Eli mirándome acusadoramente, yo sólo la vi con la gran duda, de que si, el podía leer mi mente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunte, fingiendo estar asustada y sorprendida.

-Se que tu tramas algo el contra de nosotros- dijo Eli levantándose y acercándose lentamente.

Eso, lo tomé como un ataque de inmediato y desde ahí estaba más segura de ejecutar mí plan, de raptar a Sting.

-Eli, no se de lo hablas, encerio, apreció mucho lo que tu y la banda hacen por mi... y no es justo que tu vengas a decir cosas que no son ciertas- dije cambiando un poco mi tono.

-No confió en personas como tu, desde la guarida de Black, tu has demostrado ser verdaderamente impredecible. Llegando al punto en donde no sabemos de que lado estás- dijo Eli.

Haay... Voy explotar, este chico, se está entrometiendo mucho y me estoy cansando de fingir.

-¿Quieres hablar de lados?... te diré de que lado estás Shane... Vives con un grupo de "héroes" en donde eliminan los problemas de Bajoterra en lugar de resolverlos. Tu no sabes lo que es vivir siendo necesitada, al grado de robar y después siendo perseguida por quienes dicen traer la paz... - dije casi explotando y poniéndomele frente a frente.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- pregunto igual de molesto.

Bien, eso no resulto de lo mejor, debo buscar la manera, de dar un giro, que resulté conmovedor...

-Vine para cambiar eso- dije entrecortada

Eli cambió la expresión en su rostro, no era una expresión de felicidad, pero ya no se veía molesto... Fiuuuu... Me dije a mi misma.

-Creo que... Me equivoque contigo- dijo Eli

-Gracias...- dije saliendo de la habitación y si verdaderamente me gane su confianza, vendrá a disculparse...

Hasta qué me encontré a Sting, ella parecía molesta o más bien celosa, porque yo estaba con Elías, en mi habitación... y realmente, no tengo intenciones de acabar con una relación, así que, pues espero que esto no empeore...

-Ania espera- dijo Eli saliendo de mi habitación y con un poco de prisa por disculparse.

¡¿POR QUÉ NUNCA TENGO SUERTE?!... Me decía sin cesar. Ese Shane... No debe llagar en momentos inapropiados. Supongo que se dio cuenta, porque puso una cara de; ¿qué rayos?, así que voltee a verlo y después me cubrí la cara con la mano, para que nadie me viera, empujé un poco a Trixie para que me dejara pasar...

Todos me miraron muy extraño...Maldición, espero que no hayan mal pensado las cosas, o si no tendré un gran problema. Twist me miraba, parecía que disfrutaba verme en un momento tan incómodo, y como yo me puse muy nerviosa, me sonroje de pena y salí corriendo del refugio, hasta llegar un poco lejos, donde me senté y tranquilice...

-Cuanto los odio- dije viendo a Shadow, que también estaba riendo- Oye!- le dije sosteniéndola.

Entonces sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mi, me levanté y prepare mi lanzadora. Era Trixie muy enojada... No necesito que alguien venga a regañarme, porque estuve hablando con "el amor de su vida", no voy a ponerme en una situación de película, en el que uno se disculpa. Así que decidí terminar con esto...

-Gracias por seguirme Trixie- le dije, con mi tono normal.

Ella me miro muy raro, supongo que no es la reacción que ella esperaba, cosa que me sacaba una placentera sonrisa, con sólo pensar que mis actuaciones lograron engañar a todos.

Me asegure que nadie la haya seguido... por el momento, entonces cuando vi que tomó su lanzadora, le disparé, pero desafortunadamente esquivo mi tiro.

Parece que esto va a ser muy divertido...

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunto... es tiempo de decir la verdad que oculte en las sombras...

-Sólo hago, lo que planee desde el principio- dije disparando.

Me parece que escucharon los disparos desde el refugio... Lograba escuchar el sonido de los motores de mecas, acercándose rápidamente. Tendré que apresurar las cosas...

-¿Por qué haces esto?- me pregunto Trixie.

Realmente tenía muchas ganas de decirle, hacerle ver lo que sufrí y como esto me beneficiara...

-Por venganza...- dijo alguien detrás de mi, voltee y era mi ex-amigo Twist. Tuve que acelerar aún más las cosas, así que dispare hacia el suelo, desaparecí y volví a aparecer detrás de Trixie, la rodee con un brazo y apunte a su cabeza.

La tenía amenazada, mi plan estaba por dar resultado... sólo faltaba persuadir a la banda, para que la siguieran.

No tardaron en llegar los demás, Eli me apunto con Burpy... Es de lo más tonto, pero era de esperarse... Después de todo es su amada quien está en peligro...

**Fin del PDV de Ania...**

Twist bajo el arma de Eli y volteo a verlo, para que no hiciera nada. Eli, aunque le dolía admitirlo, Twist tenía razón.

-Ania...basta- dijo Twist

-No, ya estoy cerca- dijo Ania, que por primera vez mostraba algo de locura.

-No entiendo... tu no eres así- dijo Kord

-O al menos, eso les hizo pensar- dijo Twist un poco arrepentido por sus palabras.

-¿Tu sabias sobre esto?- pregunto Eli furioso.

Ani río de manera baja y tenebrosa.

-Si Eli, el sabía sobre esto, porque el y yo lo habíamos planeado desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Ani sonriendo complacidamente.

Twist ya estaba un poco arrepentido por lo que había hecho hace tiempo con la banda, pero hacerlo de nuevo no estaba en sus planes. Eli, estaba muy enojado, pero no era el momento de pelear con Twist, debía hacer algo para recuperar a su Trix.

-Ya lo saben Twist, ¿Por qué no te me unes?- pregunto Ania.

-Por la misma razón que tu- respondió Twist.

Ania lo miro confundida.

-¿Qué?- dijo Ania con voz quebradiza.

-Porque quiero que mi padre este orgulloso después de todo- dijo Twist forzosamente. El no tenía intenciones de reaccionar de forma sentimental enfrente de la banda.- Así... Que espero que tu... No desperdicies lo que tienes enfrente, para alcanzar algo imposible.

-¡PERO EL TUYO ESTA MUERTO Y EL MÍO AÚN PUEDO RECUPERARLO!- dijo Ania gritando y a la vez soltando unas cuantas lágrimas, porque Twist era su amigo y hacerle esto le dolía.

A Twist se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, porque, tal vez sea un canalla, un mentiroso y sobre todo un traicionero, pero el tenía sentimientos.

-Tu, tanto como yo sabemos que si vas con Black, después de todo nunca te perdonara- dijo Twist con voz entrecortada.

-¿Black es tu padre?- pregunto Eli

-Es sorprendente que te hayas dado cuenta hasta ahora Eli- dijo Twist girando los ojos.

-Creo que en el fondo todos lo sabíamos- dijo Eli viendo con rencor a Ania.

-Me alegro por eso Shane- dijo Ania sarcásticamente.- pero... eso no importa. Mi padre me perdonara y aré que Bajoterra, crea que los Black son los héroes y los Shane serán considerados como los malos... como lo hicieron con mi famila.

Twist trato de acercarse a Ania, pero esta acción hizo que Ania pegara más su lanzadora en la cara de Trixie.

-Ania... yo no soy tu enemigo- dijo Twist.- pero tu me obligaste a hacer esto...Anita.

A Ania se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, al escuchar lo último que dijo Twist. Haciendo que recordara su pasado, cuando no había sido excluida de su familia.

-¡NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!- le grito Ania a Twist con una cara llena de tristeza.

-¿Por qué?...¿te molesta que reviva aquel momento?...puedo contarlo si quieres- dijo Twist sonriendo, para que se rindiera.

-No Twist, por favor..- dijo Ania

-Entonces suéltala- dijo Twist.

-¡NUNCA!...- grito Ania furiosa.

-Bueno...Espero que un día me perdones- dijo Twist apretando su puño.

-Me prometiste que no lo dirías- chillo Ania. Llevando su lanzadora hacia el cuello de la pelirroja.

-Los secretos se revelan cuando... la carga es muy pesada- dijo Twist.

Esas últimas palabras hicieron que Ania explorara, en el sentido de el odio, rencor y locura. Así que tiró a Trixie en el suelo y le disparó con su babosa versátil.

-¡Eli!- grito la ojiverde antes de desaparecer.

-¡Trix!- grito Eli, que intentó correr hacia ella, para alejarla del disparo, pero fue demasiado tarde. El pudo ver como Trixie desaparecía en una nube roja.

Ania aún no se le pasaba la tristeza, pero las últimas lágrimas que derramo, eran de odio.

-¿Adónde la llevaste?- pregunto el Shane algo desesperado.

-A donde te tendrás que seguirme- respondió Ani recobrando su estado- Y créeme Shane, será mejor que te vallas despodiendo de Trixie Sting...- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo rojo.

**Continuara...**

**¿A dónde llevaron a Trixie?, ¿Ania se volvió demente?, ¿Twist ayudara a la banda?, ¿Que pasara?... Lo descubrirán muy pronto**

**Espero que le haya gustado, porque puse sangre, sudor y lágrimas en este Chapter. Por favor, manden sus reviews**

**Lamento que este capítulo sea tan corto, pero así da menos flojera leerlo. De cualquier forma, el siguiente espero que no sea así.**

**Abrazos desde Mexico...**


	4. Chapter 4: La comprensión

**Chapter 4: La comprensión**

**En el capítulo anterior...**

-¿Adónde la llevaste?- pregunto el Shane algo desesperado.

-A donde te tendrás que seguirme- dijo Ani recobrando su estado- Y créeme Shane, será mejor que te vallas despidiendo de Trixie Sting...- dijo desapareciendo en una nube de polvo rojo.

**En el presente...**

Trixie había quedado inconsciente debido a algo que le dio Ania. Se encontraba en una casa vieja pequeña y oscura. Los pies y las manos de Trixie habían sido atadas a un silla y al poco tiempo empezó a despertar.

Al darse cuenta de su estado empezó a intentar desatarse, lo logro al poco tiempo, pero una figura oscura salió de entré las sombras. La pelirroja como primer instinto intentó tomar su lanzadora, pero esta no estaba. Así que decidió prepararse para tener un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo con Ania.

-Trixie- dijo Ania- no debes pelear conmigo... Si es que no quieres que tu Eli salga lastimado

-¿Eli?... Que le harás?- dijo Trixie preocupada.

Pero como Beatrice es muy inteligente, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esas palabras estaban vacías. Ella no decía la verdad.

-No entiendo... ¿Por qué haces esto?... Fuiste parte de nosotros... te ayudamos... No éramos enemigos.- dijo Trixie.

Ani se acercó a la luz y ahí se rebeló su verdadera apariencia. Su cabello era profundamente chino y estaba siendo sujetado en una coleta de caballo (excepto por un fleco, este era de color negro), tenía unas cicatrices de quemaduras en los brazos y en una ceja. Que trataba de ocultar con las mangas.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto Trixie.

-Así siempre fui...- dijo Ania con una voz fría y con un tono lastimoso.- justo antes de que... perdiera a mi hermano.

-¿Hablas de Twist?- pregunto Trixie tratando de acercarse.

-No... de mi verdadero hermano...- dijo Ania.- el que una vez tuve.- dijo acercándose mucho a Trixie.

Trixie, trataba de entender... Hasta qué se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba... Era la respuesta a todo lo que no sabían. Ahora lo comprendía...aunque era de esperase... Se había dado cuenta de el porque...

**Mientras tanto con un chico desesperado ...**

Eli estaba de rodillas en el piso tenía las manos en la cabeza, parecía no reaccionar. Kord y Pronto lo veían, para esperar cuando daría la orden de buscar a la camarógrafa. Pero sólo estaba ahí. Twist sólo lo veía, hasta que se desesperó y se acercó a el.

-Eli...- dijo Twist tomándolo del hombro y agitandolo, para que reaccionara- Eli, debemos irnos si queremos encontrarla.

Eli, cerró sus puños, se levantó, volteo a ver a Twist y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara, derribándolo.

-Si nos hubieras dicho las intenciones de Ania desde el principio, esto nuca hubiera pasado- dijo Eli muy enojado.

Twist se levantó y tenía intenciones de tener una pelea con Eli. Hasta qué cierto troll se interpuso entre los dos lanzadores.

-Esto no va ayudar a traer a Trixie de vuelta- dijo Kord.

-¿Me vez con cara de que yo lo empece?- dijo el rubio, limpiando se la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, debido al golpe del Shane.

-¿QUÉ?... Por tu culpa se llevaron a Trix...- replico Eli poniendo una cara de frustración, que nadie conocía.

-¿Mi culpa?... ¿Crees que quería que esto pasará?- dijo Twist

-Cálmense-dijo Kord, volviéndolos a separar.- debemos buscar como encontrar a Trixie..

Eli se separó de Kord y se subió a su Meca.

-¿A dónde vas?- pregunto el troll

-A buscar a Trix...- dijo Eli comenzando a avanzar.

-Al menos ¿sabes donde esta?...- pregunto el rubio, molestando al Shane.

Eli se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que no sabía por donde buscar y el único que sabía era Con quien menos quería trabajar.

-¿Vas a ayudar?- pregunto Pronto.

-No... Pero, puedo considerarlo, si llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Twist con una cara muy maliciosa.

-¿Qué necesitas?- pregunto Eli viéndolo de reojo.

-Que si las encontramos... puedo irme, sin tener que pasar por Estalactita 17- dijo Twist.

Eli lo pensó por un tiempo, porque por una lado, Twist lo odiaba y claramente después de irse seguirá estando del lado de los malos, y por otro es alguien con una larga lista de crímenes. Pero era el único que conocía a Ana, lo suficiente para encontrarla. Era la única opción y la única esperanza...

-Bien- dijo el Shane.

Kord y Pronto se le quedaron bien a Eli un poco molestos, porque seguir a Twist, podría ser la peor idea.

-Tendrán que seguirme- dijo Twist subiendo a su meca.

Pasó el tiempo y los cuatro chicos estaban unidos en un profundo silenció. Eli estaba, más que destrozado y angustiado, porque a Trixie le podría pasara cualquier cosa y... Además le deprimía saber que una de las personas en las que confió, las haya traicionado.

-Twist... ¿Porqué Ania hace esto?- pregunto el troll para romper el silencio.

-Cualquiera que haya sufrido igual, reaccionaria de la misma forma- dijo Twist.- ella nunca a sido muy confiable... Siempre a mantenido sus secretos, pero...

-¿Qué?- dijo Eli.

-Eso ha hecho que se lastimé más...- dijo Twist

-¿qué le paso?- dijo el troll

-De seguro esta demente como toda su familia- dijo Eli.

-Si el "Gran Elías Shane"- dijo Twist burlonamente- no han sufrido la carga de un nombre. Mucho menos cuando este significa que eres una persona mala, los Blakk siempre tienen ese problema.

-Pero, es verdad- dijo Eli

-Ania, pudo haber cambiado eso, pero las circunstancias la hicieron como es- dijo Twist.

-Acaso ¿Sabes por que es así ?- pregunto el troll.

-Pues digamos que ella está un poco loca...- dijo Twist

-De eso ya nos dimos cuenta- dijo el rastreador

-Bueno... Es que ella... Esta lastimada, hizo algo muy tonto y ahora sufre por eso- dijo Twist rascándose la cabeza.

-Ella ¿Hizo algo malo?- pregunto Eli

-Mato a su hermano- dijo Twist a cecas.

-¿Qué?- dijo el troll sorprendido por la respuesta del rubio- ¿tenía un hermano?

-Si, su hermano mayor... El... Murió en un incendio provocado por ella, claro que después de eso ella se volvió... Demente...y desde ahí... Ella lo intenta todo para que su padre la perdone- relato Twist.

...

-¿Por eso nos haces esto?- pregunto Trixie

-Sé no nota que no entiendes- dijo Ania- aunque supongo que es justo que sepas... siéntate.- dijo Ani caminando de un lado a otro por la oscura habitación. Trixie se sentó en la silla, pero aún estaba alerta de cualquier cosa...

-Cuando era niña, adoraba a las babosas... Aún lo hago, con las que me son fieles... Un día quería ser la mejor lanzadora para que mi padre estubiera orgulloso, así que me entrenó un señor que yo no conocía hasta que que me sí cuenta que era un Shane y el se dio cuenta de que yo era una Blakk, intenté defenderme, pero fue en vano, hasta que mi hermano que me espiaba intervino y así pudimos escapar... Le dijo a mi padre y desde ahí dijo que yo no era parte de los Blakk y que podía irme... Desde ahí... Jure vengarme de los Shane.

-Fueron tus decisiones las que te pusieron donde estas- dijo Trixie

-Claro, pero... Hay veces en las que las acciones se pueden cubrir...- dijo Ania. Que a la vez desapareció.

Trixie se levantó rápidamente, y se dirijo a la puerta, pero esta se cerró de un portazo encerrándola en la oscura habitación. Siete sombras empezaron a aparecer al rededor de Trixie, no tenían rostro, estaba cubierto por un velo... Estos se acercaron a Trixie y la empujaban de un lado a otro, mientras murmuraban sus miedos y momentos de subida en las que sufrió.

Antes de irse Ania murmuro... -si me conocieras... Estarías de acuerdo...

...

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto el troll

-Con una vieja amiga, puede que ella sepa a donde fue Ania- dijo Twist.

-¿quién es?- pregunto el topoide.

-Su nombre es Sara, no hay nadie que conozca a Ania tanto como ella- le respondió Twist.

Al poco tiempo llegaron a una casa en medio de la nada... Con miles de cosas extrañas en las paredes... Twist se acercó a la puerta y toco... Una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro abrió la puerta.

-A eres tu... -dijo asciendo una mueca de que no estaba muy feliz de verlo- no se sí te aclare, pero no podías volver, ni tu, ni Ania...- le respondió Sara

-Esto es importante... Ania secuestro a alguien para volver con su padre- dijo Twist.

A Sara se le llenaron los ojos de miedo.

-Váyanse y no me metan en problemas- dijo Sara cerrando su puerta. Eli evitó esa acción y se puso enfrente de Sara.

-Esto es lo único que tenemos para encontrar a mi amiga...- le insistió Eli.

-No puedo... ya no puedo- le dijo Sara.

-Sólo necesitamos ver en sus recuerdo, necesitamos una pista- le dijo Twist.

Sara movió la cabeza para pensarlo.

-Esta bien, pero si preguntan no vinieron a verme... - les aclaro Sara.

Todos pasaron a la casa y estaba lleno de bolas de cristal, y parecía que adentró tenían polvos de colores.

-Veo que dejaste el negocio- le dijo Twist.

-No tenía mucha ganancia, pero han venido personas a buscar sus recuerdos.- le respondió Ania.

-¿Recuerdos?- pregunto Eli un poco confundido.

-¿Crees en la magia?- pregunto Sara

Eli no respondió...así que Sara sacó una esfera con un polvo negro y rojo en su interior, en la base decía "Anastasia Blakk".

-Sólo dos pueden ver- dijo Sara

Twist e Eli se dispusieron a ver... Sara los llevo a una habitación y alzo la esfera de cristal, para lanzarla.

-Los recuerdo se ven una vez y se van, no habrá repeticiones... - les aclaro

Arrojó la bola y una gran nube se formó, haciendo que vieran paisajes y a lo lejos...

**Continuara...**

**Bueno... tal vez a este Fic no se le entiendan muchas cosas... Pero es normal, el siguiente va a aclarar todas sus dudas...(espero)... Jejejejeje...**

**Los saluda Mafer (yo) **


	5. Chapter 5: El pasado

**_Chapter 5: El pasado _**

**Esta historia la narro yo... Mafer... Espero que algunos puedan ver lo que yo veo en los villanos... Se que en alguna parte de estos personajes, sufrieron de algún modo, haciendo que lleven a cabo terribles acciones... Y llego a pensar que si los héroes sufrieran igual que ellos...¿podrían seguir siendo héroes?...**

**Espero que este capítulo lo vean, como si fueran Elías Shane (no es tan difícil créanme), ya que relata lo que vieron en la bola de cristal de Sara...**

**Fash Back**

El D.r Blakk, había recibido una noticia... Un nuevo miembro de su sí familia llegaría a este mundo, resulto ser un varón, al que llamaron Raimon Blakk. En ese momento era glorioso, el niño a sus siete años lograba hacer cualquier disparo, Blakk pensaba que el lograría llevar su linaje arriba de los Shane. Pero paso el tiempo y le dieron la noticia de que tendría otro ser... este no fue el esperado, porque resulto ser una niña, pequeña, débil y sin importancia, a ella la llamaron Anastasia. Ani nunca fue aceptada en su familia ...

Cuando la niña cumplió cinco años, logro persuadir fácilmente a las personas,a cambio de regalos y dulces, como cualquier niño. Pero siempre estuvo bajo la sombra de su hermano. Llegaron sus siete años y le dieron su primera lanzadora, con la que se dio cuenta del talento que tenia... aunque no era competente con su hermano mayor Raí. Que en el momento era la viva y mejorada imagen de Blakk;... cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, era muy atlético, ya que entreno desde muy pequeño, haciéndolo muy guapo... XD

-Shadow... Un día lograremos superarlo...- dijo Ania viendo a su babosa versátil.

-Anita!... quédate aquí y no te alejes, iré con un amigo- dijo Raimon, ya que es mayor que Ania por siete años, así que tenía dieciocho, mientras que ella apenas tenía once.

-Tu y yo sabemos que no puedes irte, ¿qué me darás para que no diga nada?- dijo Ania sonriendo maliciosamente y cruzando se de brazos.

-Lo que sea- dijo Raí

-Bien- dijo Ania- se que tomaste la infierno de papá- dio Ania sonriendo

-¿cómo te enteraste?- dijo Raimon tomándola de los brazos y agitandola.

-Eso no importa, si me la prestas no le diré a nadie- dijo Ania, un poco merada por el moviendo que causo su hermano.

Raimon giró los ojos y sacó a la pequeña infierno, Ania la tomo cuidadosamente, como si fuera un vaso de cristal, la contemplaba como si fuera el mayor premio del mundo.

-No la desgastes o me condenarás- dijo Raimon yéndose.

-No la desgastare- dijo antes de que se fuera- mucho- se murmuró.

Ani entro a una pequeña parte del bosque, y puso a sus municiones en una roca.

-¿están listos?- pregunto Ania mientras que se aseguraba que nadie los viera. Las babosas saltaron y chillaron de alegría.-Babosas, damas y caballeros, con ustedes el mayor espectáculo de ilusiones de todo Bajoterra...- dijo como si estuviera en medio de un circo, se ocultó detrás de unos arbustos, mientras que las babosas se acomodaban, para el show-

La asombrosa Ania, junto con su fiel compañero Shadow... les darán a conocer el acto del ilusionismo...- dijo apareciendo dramáticamente en la cima de un hongo bastante alto. Ania se dejo caer de la cima y justo cuando llego al piso, desapareció en una nube roja...

Las babosas pusieron una cara de asombro, mientras que ella aparecía sana y salva...

-¿Les gusto?... los ensayos extra valieron la pena- dijo dando una reverencia, para finalizar el espeaculo-...pero ahora que lo pienso tenemos un invitado, una babosa casi única en su especie, su nombre es...es...- tartamudeo Ania- ¿no tienes nombre verdad?... Bueno te llamarás... antorcha- dijo Ania viendo a la infierno, esta respondió negando con la cabeza- entonces... ¡O ya sé y es perfecto, te llamarás Burpy!... Es un nombre tan tierno...- dijo Ania tirándose al piso, mientras que todas sus municiones se le encimaban.

Así era la pequeña Ana... Como cualquier niña, con un gran sueño, pero aún así siempre hay obstáculos..., ese mismo día, Ania no había vuelto a su casa, porque como cualquier persona, perdió la noción del tiempo, así que... No tardo en escuchar a su hermano buscándola.

Pero hubo un momento en donde Ania pudo escuchar que alguien estaba por ahí observándola, así que preparo su lanzadora un poco nerviosa.

-¿Hola?...- dijo temblando.

Unos arbustos se movieron, haciendo que Ania se abalanzará sobre... El chico que había detrás, un chico de cabellera dorada y ojos color agua.

-haaaay- dijo el niño

-¿Por qué me estabas observando?- dijo Ania apuntandole

-Lo lamento- dijo el rubio levantándose

-Bien... ¿Quien eres?...- pregunto Ani

-Mi nombre es Twist- dijo

-Yo soy Ania- le respondió.

-Buen acto...- dijo Twist

-Gracias...- dijo un poco ruborizada

-¡Anita!...- se escucho a lo lejos

-Me tengo que ir...- dijo Ania alejándose

-Nos vemos después... Anita- dijo el rubio despidiéndose

-Sólo mi hermano me dice así- dijo volteando

-Bien...- dijo

Ania se dirigió a su casa, para la hora de la comida. El y su hermano siempre comen juntos, pero es raro que su padre se le una, pero esta vez tenía una noticia.

-Esta vez, nuestra industria a crecido y muy pronto se convertirá en la mayor atracción de Bajoterra- dijo Blakk.-Sólo falta pensar... En quién se quedara con el legado

Ania y Raimon se miraron nerviosamente..

-¿Hablas de pelear entre nosotros?- pregunto Raimon viendo lo débil que era su hermana, porque ella apenas tenía once y el tenía dieciocho... No era justo

-Algo así- dijo Blakk

-NO ES JUSTO- dijo Ania azotando el plato- tu sabes quien es el ganador entonces..

-Ania...- replico Raimon

-Pues no tiene nada de malo que tu hermano sea mi mejor hijo- dijo el D.r Blakk levantándose.

-Padre...- dijo Raimon levantándose y girando los ojos.

-Pues de cualquier forma lograre superarlo y te demostrare que yo soy TU HIJA!- dijo Ania saliendo de la habitación.

**A la mañana siguiente...**

Ania salió, del centro del entrenamiento, porque sabía perfectamente que si ella lograba ganarle en un duelo a su hermano, tendría el lugar que se merece.

-Ania...¿adónde vas?- pregunto Raimon.

-No te interesa- dijo Ania muy enojada.

-Oye... ¿Estas loca?... No puedes salir de esa manera... Nuestro padre, se va a enojar- replico Raí.

-Lo que pasa es que tu quieres ganar... -dijo Ania viéndolo con furia.- Eres igual a el... Y ten...la necesitarás- dijo dándole a Burpy

-Deberías darte cuenta, de que lo perderás todo, si sigues actuando como si estubieras loca- dijo Raimon yéndose.

...

-No lo necesito, no entiende Shadow... El sólo piensa en sí mismo, no se da cuenta que lo quiero es una familia... un padre- dijo Ania rompiendo a llorar.- nos prepararemos, y pase lo que pase... Yo seré una Blakk...

...

Así paso un año y Ani se volvía cada vez más fría, pero también más fuerte. La noticia de que su padre cuando perdió a Burpy fue devastadora para su niñez, haciéndola oscura por dentro, aunque una pequeña luz florecía. Su amigo que conoció, era único consuelo, al parecer Twist hacia que sus problemas se fueran, aunque tenían que verse en secreto, para que Raí no se enterara.

Ese día Ani se dirigió al bosque, para ver a su amigo, como todos los días. Ellos habían formado un lazo muy fuerte, ya que se ayudaban mutuamente. Twist le presentó a su mejor babosa (en ese momento no convertida) Loki, con la cual le enseño a hacer mejores trucos, de desaparición y engaño. Mientras que Ania le ayudo a fingir mejor. Lo que no sabían es que eso les ayudaría en el futuro.

Ania llego con su amigo, y se dio cuenta de que algo no andaba bien. El estaba sentado el suelo, algo triste, el cabello despeinado, raspones y la ropa un poco maltratada era la apariencia del rubio.

-¿Twist?- pregunto Ania

Twist la escucho, pero no le respondió, haciendo que ella se acercara más.

-¿Estas bien?- le cuestión Ania sentándose junto a él

-Odio a los Shane- dijo Twist furioso.

-¿Qué paso?

-Mi padre y yo tuvimos un encuentro, del que sólo salí yo...- dijo con algo de tristeza, y Ania logro ver como lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Porque era un niño... De doce años...¿Quien no llora cuando muere su padre?

Ani no tenía ni idea de que decirle, así que sólo lo abrazo. Pasó el tiempo en el que no cruzaban ni una palabra hasta que se rompió el silencio.

-Esta es la despedida- dijo el rubio levantándose y abundando a Ania.

-Así que te vas- dijo Ania con tristeza, pero conservando su pequeño orgullo, para no llorar.

-Si, espero volver a verte- dijo Twist.

-Yo igual- dijo viendo de lado ocultando una lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

Twist se dio la vuelta y dejo un collar en su mano con la letra "V", el símbolo de la familia Blakk, aquel símbolo hacia que Ania sonriera de lado, porque nunca se ha sentido parte de su famila. Twist caminaba lentamente, hasta que un pequeño abrazo lo detuvo.

-Te voy a extrañar...- murmuro Ania liberando otras pequeñas lágrimas.

-También yo- dijo Twist devolviendo el abrazo.

-Cuídate- dijo Ani separándose y caminando hacia el lado contrario.- sin ti y Loki, nunca lo habría logrado

-Tu igual me ayudaste, no sabía como fingir- dijo Twist

-No lo uses para cosas malas- dijo Ania, despidiéndose y alejándose.

...

Mientras se dirigía a su casa escucho varios disparos del otro lado del bosque, se acercó un poco evitando que la notará y a lo lejos logro ver a un hombre con cabello azulado y ojos celestes...(Will Shane) No paso mucho tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de la babosa en su hombro.

-Burpy- se susurro a sí misma.

Ani intentó acercarse para ver mejor, pero término cayendo enfrente de el señor.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto el Shane ayudándola a levantarse

-Si, gracias... Disculpe pero ¿como se llama su babosa?- pregunto la castaña

-Su.. Nombre por lo que intentó decirme... Es Burpy- dijo Will

-¿Enserio?- dijo Ania con un brillo en los ojos- Me alegra...

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Will

-Mi nombre es Ania...- respondió

-Yo soy Will...- dijo- perdón pero creo que conozco a alguien con tu misma edad...- dijo Will un poco sentimental.

-Fue un placer conocerlo y fue un más porque volví a ver a Burpy...- dijo Ania.

-¿Sabes disparar?- pregunto Will viendo su lanzadora que era muy grande para una niña de doce años.

-Pues... Digamos que no me asusta pelear con un viejo- respondió Ania retándolo, con su sonrisa.

-Bueno... - dijo Will.

Ania fue la primera en disparar, pero como el era Will Shane logro arrebatarle su lanzadora, pero en reacción Ania Dacon una daga amenazandolo y dejando esto como un duelo sin terminar, ya que Will le sorprendió esta reacción de la pequeña, que en su cara reflejaba mucha agresividad.

-No juegas limpio- dijo Will enfundando su lanzadora.

-La vida nunca que te jugara derecho, ¿Por qué responder igual?- dijo guardando su daga y recogiendo su lanzadora del piso- Veo que la mejor forma de derrotar a alguien es primero quitándole la lanzadora... eso me servirá... Muchas gracias...¿Quien es usted?

-Soy Will Shane- dijo estrechando la mano.

-¿Shane?...Will Shane...- dijo Ania nerviosa, porque sabía perfectamente que el era una de las personas de las que siempre habla su padre.

En ese momento escucho un ruido en los arbusto y una figura correr, Ania se levantó rápidamente y entrecerró los ojos para percibir quien era... Se trataba de Raimon, que estaba espiandola. Ana se estremeció, haciendo que un sudor frío recorriera su cuerpo, corrió hacían dejando atrás al Shane, sin darle ninguna explicación.

Llego hasta su hermano y lo detuvo derribándolo en el piso.

-¿Que escuchaste?- dijo amenazándolo con su daga y con una dificultad para hablar.

Anastasia y Raimon, son muy unidos, pero al momento de pelear son muy peligrosos entre ellos, ya que Raí es muy bueno con la lanzadora y con la persuasión. Por otro lado Ania sabe mentir y no es piadosa en cuanto tiene un cuchillo o algo punzo cortante. Ese era un momento en donde el vínculo hermano y hermana desaparece por completo, ya que si hay una pelea, los dos quedarían en un empate.

-Estabas con un Shane... eso es trampa, ellos son nuestros enemigos y eso lo sabes... Ohhh cuando mi padre se entere estoy seguro que te descalificara- dijo Raimon

-Yo no sabía que era un Shane... ¿Crees que necesito a alguien que me ayude a derrotarte?- dijo molesta y amenazándolo más con la daga.

-Si, porque tu eres débil, te dejas llevar por los sentimientos... no es así como debe ser, no es así como nos lo han enseñado- dijo Raimon empujando a Ania.

-¿Y tu crees que lo que hacemos es lo correcto?- replico Ania.

-¿Acaso ya olvidaste a mamá?-dijo Raimon levantándose.

-No la menciones... No aquí - dijo Ani bajando la cabeza.- ¿prometes no decirle nada a mi papá?- pregunto Ania.

-Si... Lo prometo- dijo Raí con dificultad.

De lo que Ania no se había dado cuenta es que su hermano mentía, el tenía muy en claro que su hermana le ganaría, eso sería la peor vergüenza, la de perder ante su hermana menor...

Cuando llegaron Ania se fue a su habitación, ya que había tenido muchas emociones fuertes, la despedida, el reencuentro y la angustia.

Raimon se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, el D.r Blakk estaba sentado la cilla de su escritorio, analizando sus pergaminos, hasta que su hijo de diecinueve años lo interrumpió.

-Señor- es como le decía Raimon a su padre, ya que siempre demostraba sumo respeto... y temor a la vez.

-Ahora no Raí, estoy ocupado- dijo Blakk, sin ponerle atención.

-Es...sobre... Anita... Digo Anastasia- dijo Raimon acercándose a su padre.

-Ahora menos estoy interesado- dijo Blakk girando los ojos.

-Es que yo la vi... socializando con un Shane- le replico Raí con algo de dificultad.

El D.r Blakk quedo paralizado ante la respuesta de su hijo, acelerando su respiración.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Blakk un poco sorprendido.

-Ella es terca y además nunca actúa como debería ser... como tu nos enseñaste, le toma cariño a las babosas y las trata como si fueran algo importante.

Eso era lo que Blakk quería saber, era más que evidente... esa era la única prueba de que ella había conocido al Shane.

-Tráela- le ordeño Blakk a un guardia

-¿Ya no competiré con ella?- pregunto Raimon con algo de intriga.

-Raimon, no tienes que preocuparte, porque ella ya no es tu hermana..- le respondió Blakk.

Esas palabras hicieron que Raimon se estremeciera, y una angustia lo invadiera.

-¿A...qué se...refiere?- tartamudo Raí.

-A que ya me ha dado muchos problemas y no seguiré soportando, su ideas del espectáculo... no son lo que yo espero, el problema es que no se da cuenta de que tiene muchas virtudes que yo necesito... Pero no la descubrirá sin una motivación... Alejarla de ti, será lo mejor- respondió Blakk con una sonrisa muy placentera.

En ese momento entro Ania sujetada por uno de los guardias.

-Yo puedo venir sola- dijo Ania soltándose. Vio el mal humor de su padre y la angustia de Raimon y se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

-Ana... acércate- dijo el D.r Blakk

-¿Me necesitaba?- dijo Ania con amabilidad.

-Si... Ana... No me he olvidado de tu cumpleaños mañana... Y quiero darte esto- dijo Blakk sacando una jaula con una babosa malvada, generando interés en Raimon y temor en Ania

-¿Qué le hiciste?... Esto no es una babosa- dijo Ania viendo la babosa a distancia.

-Yo la he mejorado- dijo Blakk

-Pero... Esto esta mal... USASTE EL AGUA OSCURA!...LO QUE HIZO QUE DESAPARECIERAS Y TE TRANSFORMARAS EN LO QUE ERES!- grito Ania.

Blakk se levantó de su silla y le dio una cachetada a Ania derribándola en el piso. Raimon no podía hacer nada, aunque todos sus instintos le decían que debía defender a su hermanita, pero pelear con su padre sólo lo empeoraría.

-Debes entender que eres un Blakk y deberías comportarte como tal- dijo Blakk regresando a su lugar.

-No...- dijo Ania levantándose.

-¿Qué fue lo que oí?- dijo Blakk viéndola con furia.

-NUNCA...perteneceré a tu absurda familia, prefiero irme a aceptar tu regalo- dijo Ania.

-Puedes irte... Y no me busques, hasta que demuestres que eres una Blakk- dijo Blakk.

Ania se retiró y se dirigía a la puerta, caminaba por los oscuros pasillos, llenando su mente de pensamientos vengativos y de furia. Pero alguien la detuvo.

-Anita... No te vayas... nuestro padre no habla enserio- dijo Raimon

-Tu padre...- le aclaro Ania.

-No digas eso- le regalo Raí

-Admitámoslo, nunca me acepto como hija... ese siempre has sido tu...- le dijo Ania con un poco de tristeza. Se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida.

-Nunca lo lograrás... era débil- dijo Raimon

-ahhh!- estallo Ania... Lanzando su daga hacia su hermano, esté por suerte la esquivo. La daga quedo clavada en un sistema eléctrico, provocando un corto circuito e incendiado una parte de la pared y el piso.

Raimon empujo a Ania al piso y se dirigió a la puerta, para crear una ruta de evacuación.

-Espera no!- le grito Ania, pero era demasiado tarde, tai abrió un poco la entrada y el oxígeno hizo que el incendio se expandiera. Al pasar esto Raí volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ania estaba tirada en el piso y cuando la alcanzo el fuego, se cubrió con sus brazos, provocándole quemadoras en ambos y en una parte del la ceja.

-ANITA!- grito Raimon cargándola y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero el fuego se expandía, así Raimon tuvo que tomar una decisión. Se dirigió a la puerta con mucha velocidad, abriéndola rápidamente, pero en reacción el fuego salió disparado, quemando la espalda de Raimon y una parte de su cuello, sus quemaduras eran más grandes que las de Ania. El llego a una parte segura, pero no por mucho tiempo, ya que el incendio era muy grande y soltó a Ani.

-Raí?..- dijo Ania viendo sus quemaduras.

-El fuego te va a alcanzar... Corre- dijo Raimon delirando de dolor.

-No me iré sin ti... nunca- le respondió Ania intentando cargarlo.

Camino con dificultad, ya que era difícil cargar a su hermano, pero devia intentarlo, el era su hermano, no importaba cuanto pelaran, ella siempre lo ayudaría. Pero el fuego empezó a alcanzarlos y debido a la angustia y el miedo que tenían Ania y Raimon, tropezaron.

-Ani... vete...- le dijo Raí, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No... no me pidas eso por favor- le suplicó Ana.

-Sálvate, déjame...- le replico Raí.

Ani estallo en lágrimas, se hincó al lado de su hermano y abrazo su cabeza, acariciando su cabello.

-No puedo hacer esto- dijo Ania.

-Anita... no importa de donde vengas, siempre debes hacer lo que te parezca correcto... ayuda a tus amigos y no los pierdas, porque cuando no tengas a nadie... No te tendrás a ti misma- le dijo Raimon acariciando su mejilla.- ahora corre y no mires atrás, ni digas adiós, que esto no es una despedida.

Ania asintió con la cabeza y se levantó... camino hacia el lado opuesto y se fue... Con voses que llenaban su cabeza... Haciéndola sentir culpable

-Asesina...Asecina- era lo que resonaba en su cabeza y haciéndola como es...

Camino por dos días sin paradero alguno, hasta que escucho los disparos y se dio cuenta de que algo se le había olvidado. Corrió por el bosque hasta que encontró a el mismo señor que había conocido

-Señor Will Shane!- le grito Ania muy agitada.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto.

-Debe irse... Van a pasar Muchas cosas y usted debe correr... Tienen un arma muyy poderosa y oscura... Es algo que nunca imagine- le dijo Ania empujándolo.

-Ten... puedo puedo confiar en ti...- le dijo el Shane.

Ania intentó decirle que pertenecia a la familia Blakk, pero no podía... el Shane le dio La bitácora, ya que escucho algo que venía muy deprisa.

-Se lo darás al siguiente Shane... Debes prometerlo- le aclaro Will

-Si, lo prometo...- le respondió Ania.- pero usted vendrá... ¿Verdad?

-No... Sólo corre y oculta el libro..- le dijo Will Shane preparándose para pelear.

Ania comprendió que no podía hacer gran cosa haci que se alejó, pero aún observaba... A distancia.

Pesas fueron las imágenes que volvieron loca a Ania, su hermanos había muerto en un incendio probocado por ell y... Al poco tiempo vio como Will Shane desaparecía en el fondo de un agujero negro...

**Continuara... **

**Primero... Quiero aclarar que este fic lo dedico a dos niños, que para mi son los hermanos más unidos del mundo... Sin ellos yo no haría esto, ellos son mi motivación de todos los días y mi bastón para levantarme, cuando caigo... Los quiero C y P**

**Segundo agradezco todos sus Reviews... A ti amiga que me dijo que se escribía Blakk... Jejeje, no lo sabía... Muchas gracias, por tu comentario constructivo.**

**Y por último, esto no se queda aquí... Si les gusto háganmelo saber, si no pues... también jejejejeje.**

**saludos desde aquí... Mafer**


	6. Chapter 6: Corto!

Trixie e había despertado de tan odiosa pesadilla, frente a ella estaba la muy loca (XD) sentada en una silla.

-¿Dormiste bien?- pregunto Ania, con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Mejor que tu todos estos años- le respondió la pelirroja.

-Ja... ese muy inteligente, para darte cuenta de la realidad- le dijo Ania levantándose.

-La verdad... Era muy obvio... Desde el momento en que te vi, en el momento en el que escuche tu nombre... Supe que eras el enemigo- le aclaro Trixie levantándose bruscamente, para quedar frente a frente con Ania.

-Son acciones como esa, por la que estas aquí- dijo Ani.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto la pelirroja.

-Exacto... Supongo que dedujiste lo primero, pero no lo siguiente... Después de que me aleje, nadie me ayudo, quede sola en la calle, con hambre y frío... Todo porque... Mi apellido era Blakk.- le dijo Ania intentando contenerse de ira.

-Pero... De cualquier forma estás haciendo lo que todos esperan- le dijo Trixie.

Ania abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra logro responder, tenía la mano cerca de la lanzadora, pero no tenía la fuerza de matar a alguien.. De nuevo.

-Ani... Te conocimos y ayudamos, no tienes que hacer esto, puedes demostrar que no eres como todos en tu familia...- le dijo Trixie acercándose.

Ana se alejó bruscamente y le sonrió como ella siempre lo hace.

-Se que haces esto sólo para irte y después vendrán por mi, para que me pudra en estalactita 17- le dijo la Blakk.

-Te prometo que no pasarás por ese lugar si me liberas- le dijo Trixie.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO...LA GENTE ME HA MENTIDO MUCHAS VECES...NO VOLVERÉ A CAER!- le grito Ania.

-Debes creerme...- le insistió la pelirroja.

-Eres una mentirosa... como todos... Dices traer la paz,... Pero sólo son palabras que se las lleva viento- dijo Ania.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi, de Eli...?- le pregunto la camarógrafa.

-Ustedes... ustedes... no se tomen personal, sólo hago lo que debía hacer, lo hago para proteger... Igual que tu- le dijo Ania.- ahora... Nos vamos... mi padre llegara pronto.

Ania se alejó con una mirada llena de temor y se tomó la cabeza, al retirar su mano esta estaba totalmente cubierta de sangre, la expresión de la Blakk no fue más que de sorpresa y dolor.

-Maldito golpe- dijo Ania.

-¿El que te dieron en las instalaciones de Blakk?- pregunto Trixie.

Ania salió de la habitación dejando e serrada a Trixie...

PVD DE ANIA

Ella... no logra entender nada... me siento terrible, esta provocando que mis dudas sobre este plan se hagan más fuertes, y ahora mi maldita cabeza, no ha dejado de dolerme desde que salí del refugio... Puede que esto no sea lo correcto y lo mejor sea liberarla, así me dará el suficiente tiempo para salir... NO!.. Prometí venganza... aunque ya no se sí ellos son los culpables... Ya no se qué hacer...

**Continuara...**

**Se que esta verdaderamente corto, la verdad es que tengo varias ideas y necesito que ustedes me digan que quieren que pase... Para que yo sepa que poner en el siguiente... ODIO QUE SEA CORTO! TT-TT**

**Es que tengo muchos problemas y ando corta de tiempo... **

**Saludos desde México...**


	7. Chapter 7: La promesa

Ana salió de la oscura casa y se dirigió a lo profundo del bosque, caminaba sin rumbo, tratando de olvidar el intenso dolor en su cabeza, no tardo en encontrar una insípida lápida, con un nombre grabado, se hincó ante el objeto y no tardo en derramar un lágrima. La lápida decía "Aquí descansa Raimon Blakk, un hijo ejemplar" su mano rozó las letras grabadas en la piedra, Shadow salió de uno de los tubos de las municiones y no tardo en poner unos ojos que te penetraban el alma, volteo a ver a Ania con tristeza.

"El no querría que hicieras esto"- pensaba la babosa, que saltó al hombro de la chica.

Ania aunque no podía escucharla, su mirada lo decía todo, no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse, el daño estaba hecho y no había forma de cambiarlo.

-Hice una promesa Shadow... no puedo seguir lo que quieres- le dijo Ania.

Shadow le sonrió en señal de que siempre estarían unidos, sin importar de que lado este, siempre se serían fieles... Prometido.

On behalf of her love (En nombre de su amor)

she no longer sleeps (ella no duerme más)

life had no longer meaning. ( La vida no tiene sentido)

Nothing to make her stay (Nada que la haga quedarse)

she sold her soul away (ella vendió su alma)

I held you tight to me (Te mantuve tan cerca de mi)

(but) you slipped away (pero te fuiste lejos)

you promised to return to me (tu prometiste regresar a mi)

and i believed (y yo lo creí)

I belived (lo creí)

After the night he died (Después de la noche en la que el murió)

i wept my tears until they dried (llore mis lágrimas hasta que se secaron)

but the pain stayed the same (pero el dolor se mantuvo igual)

i didn't want him to die all in vain (no quería que muriera totalmente en vano)

i made a promise to revenge his soul in time (hice una promesa para vengar su alma a tiempo)

i'll make them bleed down at my feed (los haré sangrar bajo mis pies)

I held you tight to me (Te mantuve tan cerca de mi)

(but) you slipped away (pero te fuiste lejos)

you promised to return to me (tu prometiste regresar a mi)

and i believed (y yo lo creí)

Sometimes i wonder (A veces me pregunto)

could i have known (si pudehaber sabido)

about their true intentions (sus verdaderas intenciones)

as the pain stayed the same (pero el dolor sigue siendo el mismo)

i'm going to haunt them down all the way (voy a perseguirlos por todo el camino)

i made a promise to revenge his soul in time (hice una promesa para vengar su alma a tiempo)

one by one they were surprised (uno a uno ellos fueron sorprendidos)

I held you tight to me (Te mantuve tan cerca de mi)

(but) you slipped away (pero te fuiste lejos)

you promised to return to me (tu prometiste regresar a mi)

and i believed (y yo lo creí)

i held you tight to me (te mantuve tan cerca de mi)

(but) you slipped away (pero te fuiste lejos)

you promised to return to me ( tu prometiste regresar a mis

and i believed (y yo te creí)

i belived ( lo creí)

**The promise**

**Within Temptation**

En ese momento Ania escucho que alguien se acercaba, se lavando rápidamente, cargó su lanzadora y apunto a donde venía el ruido, reflejó una placentera sonrisa, al ver a quién la había encontrado...

...

**Mientras tanto con Trixie**

Ella estaba sentada en una cama, hasta que vio que la puerta se forcejeaba con fuerza, alguien estaba desesperado por abrirla. La camarógrafa se acercó. Pero le pareció escuchar que derribarían la puerta, así que se retiró rápidamente del camino. Cuando la puerta quedo totalmente desecha Trixie vio una silueta muy familiar, que hizo que se sintiera feliz y a salvó.

-Trix...

...

**Mientras con Ania**

-Elías Shane... Que agradable sorpresa- dijo Ania.

-Me gustaría decir lo mismo- le respondió el Shane, al igual cargando su lanzadora con Burpy.

-mmm... Un duelo?... Bueno, no eres tan predecible después de todo..., pensé que tu primer acto sería rescatar a tu preciosa- dijo Ana.

-Hubo un cambio de planes de último minuto, debía saber a que me enfrentaba y me complace decir que he estado peleando con una débil niña- dijo el peliazul, disparando a su infierno, Ania la esquivo pero sólo por unos milímetros.

-Veo que Sara que mostró muchas cosas, puede que después de esto vaya a hacerle una visita...- dijo Ania, disparando a Shadow que la hizo desaparecer, pero aún seguía el duelo.

-Bueno... pero hay algo que no entiendo, si tanto querías dejar de ser un Blakk, ¿porqué ahora cambiaste de opinión?- pregunto el Shane.

-Porque era una niña tonta que no sabía la gravedad de sus actos. Debe haber siento equilibrio, si no hay llega a haber muerte y desastre, tu y yo Shane somos grandes opuestos... y antes de que pierdas quiero dejar en claro que peleas con un espejo de pared- dijo Ania, empezando a disparar.

Era un gran duelo, pero por una razón siempre esquivaban las babosas del otro, no había ningún tiro que logrará dar el el blanco, la habilidad de los lanzadores era la misma, hasta que terminaron frente a frente y apuntándose a la cabeza, sus miradas se cruzaron por mucho tiempo. Se separaron dando final al duelo, al parecer no había ningún ganador.

-Lo vez Shane?... no hay forma de que uno gane...- dijo Ani.

-Creo que yo ya gane...- dijo el ojiazul señalando como sus amigos corrían fuera de la casa.

Ania reflejaba gran alivio, todo le había salido a la perfección, Trixie se acercaba cada vez más al lugar y era hora de que Ania presentara su acto final. Disparo a Shadow y desapareció por unos instantes, y junto cuando llego la pelirroja, apareció detrás del Shane y le enterró lo que una vez fue la daga con la que amenazo a Will Shane, en un costado... Pero algo paso, volteo a ver a los chico y entre ellos estaba... ¿Eli Shane?...

-Ania ¿Qué has hecho?- pregunto la ojiverde.

Ania volteo a ver al suelo y una aterradora nube roja apareció frente a ella, no podía ser, era Twist. Se le fue el aire y un gran peso hizo que cayese, sus manos temblaban y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-No... no... no- dijo Ania acercándose a su amigo.- Eres un estúpido... - le dijo sacando la daga de su cuerpo.

Por suerte Twist no había muerto... aun. Anastasia lo abrazo de la misma manera que a su hermano en ese mismo lugar, hace sólo algunos años, sus lágrimas no cesaban y su desesperación era cada vez mayor. La banda de Shane no sabía que hacer, mucho menos Eli, uno de sus rivales había fingido ser él para salvarlos, ¿Que podían hacer?

No tardaron en escuchar a los guardias de Estalactita 17 acercándose, al parecer, a Ania ya no le importaba, su dolor era tan grande que no podía seguir huyendo, no había razón por la cual irse.

-Twist... no te me vayas... eres el único hermano que me queda- dijo Ania- y mi único amigo también...

Llego un policía y la sujeto de sus brazos, Ania se forcejeó rápidamente, no estaba dispuesta a dejar la batalla de esa manera y mucho menos dejar a Twist herido en el suelo.

-Anastasia Theodora Blakk, sus crímenes, decretan que deberá pasar por Estalactita 17, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra (viendo películas de policías desde tiempos inmemorables XD)- dijo el señor policía.

Las babosas de Ania saltaron y se fueron excepto una... Adivinen... Shadow al parecer no tenía intenciones de dejar a su dueña, pero Ania le dirigió una fría mirada y una media sonrisa, Shadow se retiró aunque, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando. Unas personas cargaron al rubio y lo llevaron al ¿hospital? (Esperen aún no se sí hay hospitales en Bajoterra, pero el chiste es que se lo llevaron con alguien para ayudarlo).

-Felicidades Shane has ganado la primera ronda- dijo Ania, viendo fríamente a Eli.

Se llevaron a Ania en una escolta de policías de Estalactita 17. La banda de Shane se quedo ahí, viendo como se alejaba, Trixie estaba un poco pensativa por lo sucedido y de repente sintió una cálida presencia.

-Trix...¿Estas bien?- pregunto el ojiazul.

Trixie lo miro fijamente aquellos hermosos ojos celestes y le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-Si... Estoy bien- dijo la pelirroja.

Eli se acercaba más a la camarógrafa, tenía algo atorado en su interior que no había podido sacar desde hace mucho tiempo, pero... (Siempre existe un pero) su acercamiento fue interrumpido por una oficial.

-Shane...- dijo el la señorita policía.

-¿Si?- dijo el chico un poco frustrado.

Trixie se fue a con los demás dejando al Shane, ella también estaba algo molesta porque tenía la esperanza de que el Shane le dijera lo que realmente le importa.

-Encontramos esto- dijo la oficial entregándole la bitácora de Will Shane.

Se acercó un poco al Shane y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca, Eli se desconcertó de lo que había pasado, entonces la policía se acercó a su oído.

-Estas listo- le susurro, le guiñó un ojos y se fue del lugar.

El Shane no comprendía las cosas, pero suponía que tarde temprano descubriría las razones de lo que paso...

**Continuara...**

**No aquí no acaba, todavía se tienen que aclarar unas cositas...**

**En mi traducción si esta mal... Díganmelo, pero no sean duros, apenas estoy aprendiendo, lo que si aclaro es que cambie algunas cosas porque las expresiones no son las mismas.**

**Manden sus reviews PORQUE ME ENCANTAN!... siento que DaNi Lulo va a matarme... Así que huiré del país... **

**Saludos de yo Mafer**


	8. Chapter 8: La declaración doble

Trixie caminaba por el bosque para ir a ver a Kord y Pronto, que estaban con Twist, pero algo logro distraerla un chico de cabello negro se acercó a ella, no sabía de donde había salido, pero ese acercaba con rapidez. Sacó su lanzadora y no tardo en apuntarle, pero este llego y le dio un gran beso en la boca, parecía que estaba muy ansioso, pero ella no respondió de la misma manera. Cuando se separaron Trixie lo vio a los ojos, eran de color dotado avellana y al verlos era como si fueran infinitos, pero fingió acariciar su mejilla y le dio una GRAN cachetada que lo dejo tirado en el piso.

-Auuuuuu!- dijo el chico.

-¿Que te pasa?... Ni siquiera se quien eres- le dijo Trixie un poco enojada y limpiándose la boca.

El chico se levantó y salió rápidamente del lugar, Trixie enfundo su lanzadora pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de algo.

-¡Mi acelerador!- dijo la pelirroja que estaba furiosa- AAHHH! ESTO LO PAGARÁN!

Trixie, se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo andaba mal, así que corrió de nuevo hacia el Shane, y lo encontró en un estado de shock. Se puso en frente de él y le hizo muchas señas para que reaccionara, pero de inmediato notó un brillo labial rojo en los labios del peliazul.

-¿Eli?...¿Qué es esto?- dijo pasando su dedo por sus labios. Estaba en lo correcto era un brillo labial rojo de... MUJER! Y no se iba a tragar el cuento de que Eli se lo puso por accidente. Así que como Eli no reaccionaba y realmente estaba furiosa no tubo más opción que darle una fuerte cachetada al peliazul, que le salió del alma.

-TRIX!- dijo el Shane.

-¿Por qué tienes labial en los labios?- pregunto la ojiverde.

-Es que...me dieron.. y después...- tartamudeo Eli, que no encontraba las palabras para explicarle lo sucedido.

-BESASTE A ALGUIEN?!- grito la pelirroja.

-No... bueno si... pero no de la manera que tu piensas- dijo Eli intentando justificarse.

-¿Entonces como?

-Es que me dieron la bitácora, se acercó a mi y pues me beso... Pero no supe ni porque, es más ni la conocía- dijo el Shane un poco rápido.

Trixe le dio la vuelta y se fijó de inmediato en su lanzadora tampoco tenía le acelerador, pero claro les habían visto la cara a los dos, aunque ella no tenía intenciones de decírtelo.

-No está tu acelerador- dijo Trixie un poco fría- Vamos con los demás puedes que ellos también sepan lo que esta pasando- dijo Trixie.

Caminaron por el bosque hacia sus mecas, sin dirigirse ninguna palabra.

**PDV DE ELI**

Vamos dile que lo sientes, aunque realmente no tengas la culpa de que alguien te haya besado, tengo razón ella es la que debe disculparse, ella mal interpreto las cosas. Pero..no me ha dicho nada, posiblemente este molesta, y además estamos solos... ESPEREN ESTAMOS SÓLOS?! puede... Ahora si le pueda decir...

Como puede ser que esto aún lo tenga guardado, porque a pasado un año y no he podido Decirle la verdad.

**FIN DE PDV DE ELI.**

**PDV DE TRIXIE **

AHHH! Quiero explotar... alguien beso a Eli, y lo peor es que fue para engañarnos, esperen según le dieron la bitácora de su padre pero eso no beneficia a quién este detrás de todo esto...

**FIN DEL PDV DE TRIXIE**

-¿Trix?- pregunto el Shane.

-¿Que pasa Eli?- pregunto la camarógrafa saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno... es que he tratado de decirte una cosa- dijo el Shane, haciendo que la pelirroja pusiera más atención que de costumbre con el Shane.

-Puedes decirme lo que sea Eli- dijo la ojiverde, dirigiéndose un sonrisa.

-No creo poder decírtelo- dijo el Shane deteniéndose.

La pelirroja se puso enfrente de él y lo miro a los ojos, uno podría decir mil mentiras en ese momento, pero la mirada lo confesaba todo, con sólo ver esos ojos Trixie comprendió lo que el ojiazul quería decirle. Así que se acercaron mutuamente, cada vez más cerca, tanto que ya no había espacio entre los dos, sus rostros se acercaban que sólo quedaban unos cuantos milímetros y... unieron sus labios en un apasionado beso, en el que no les importaba nada, ya estaba hecho, todo lo que habían ocultado salió a la luz, su amor se había vuelto mutuo y no había forma de romperlo. Se separaron y se alejaron lentamente.

-Te amo Trix... siempre lo hice desde el momento en el que escuche tu voz, en el momento en el que descubrí esos hermosos ojos que tienes. Que me acompañes en mis aventuras es lo mejor que me pudo pasar- dijo Elías Shane.

-Eli... yo te ame desde el momento en el que me diste la esperanza de salvar a Bajoterra, tu eres para mi, lo que me da fuerzas para levantarme cada día- dijo Trixie Sting.

Tenían intenciones de volver a besarse, pero alguien interrumpió el momento, tres figuras estaban a sólo unos metros de ahí, quién sabe desde cuando; Kord, Pronto y Twist los veían un poco sorprendidos. Kord ayudaba al rubio a mantenerse de pie, pero esto hacia que casi los dos se fueran para abajo. Los dos tórtolos se separaron rápidamente.

-Hola chicos- dijo el peliazul poniéndose muy rojo.

-¿Ustedes se estaban besando?- pregunto el rubio (pregunta tonta)

-No, lo que pasa Twist es que te pusieron mucha anestesia- dijo la camarógrafa intentando evadir al rubio.

-Nosotros los vamos a esperar en Estalactita 17, para el juicio- dijo el troll alejándose.

-Pronto no quiere quedarse, así que los vera haya- dijo el topoide

Eli se dio un golpe en la cara con toda la palma de su mano, y cuando se fueron vio fijamente a Trixie.

-Creo que lo nuestro no será secreto- dijo el ojiazul.

-¿A qué te refieres con lo nuestro?- pregunto las Sting.

-A tu y yo- respondió el Shane.

-No porque nos hayamos besado significa que las cosas sean diferentes- dijo la camarógrafa dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose lentamente a su meca.

-Bee!-dijo el Shane.

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- pregunto la Sting.

-Bee, diminutivo de Beatrice.- le respondió.

-Prefiero que me digas Trix...

Eli giró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ven acá- dijo el peliazul.

-No- dijo la camarógrafa.

-¿cómo que no?- dijo Eli aproximando se a ella y tomándola de las piernas y la cargo como su fuera un bulto.

-Sueltame!- dijo la ojiverde entre risas.

-No te voy a soltar, hasta que seas mi novia- dijo el Shane.

Trixie se forcejeaba con fuerza he intentaba soltarse, pero en el fondo de su corazón quería decirle si a su Shane, pero, digamos que ella es un poco orgullosa y no le gusta dejar las cosas tan fáciles.

-Esta bien... seré tu novia, pero suéltame- dijo Trixie.

Eli la bajó con mucho cuidado y después se vieron fijamente se acercaron nuevamente para terminar lo que iniciaron hace un tiempo, sólo que este fue más largó, más apasionado ( :[) ) y más lindo, estaban juntos por fin no había nada que los pudiera separar o eso pensaban.

Subieron a sus mecas y no tardaron en llegar a Estalactita 17, llegaron un poco tarde y no tardaron en reconocer a Ania, no permitían coletas de caballo en el lugar, así que no la tenía, su ropa era la misma, claro que le quitaron la lanzadora. Eli y Trixie se sentaron en unas de las cillas del juicio, al parecer había muchas personas, algunas se veían felices porque una criminal pasara sus días en la cárcel, otros estaban molestos. Trixie reconoció a lo lejos a el mismo chico que la beso en el bosque.

El juicio empezó y al parecer Ania estaba algo aburrida, no mostraba nerviosismo, la sacaron de una pequeña celda en la que estaba y la sentaron en una banca enfrente del juez.

-Anastasia Theodora Blakk o mejor conocida como "La princesa del engaño", es acusada por robo de identidad, saqueo, participación en protestas, engaño hacia la ley y sobre todo homicidio de el conocido Raimon Thadeus Blakk, hermano de la acusada. Todo esto lo analizo el jurado y su juicio es que la acusada Anastasia, será sentenciada a muerte, como las leyes lo indican.- dijo el señor Juez.

-¿Que?- dijo Eli- ¿ a muerte?

-Si nadie se opone, daremos como terminado el juicio- dijo el juez.

-OBSESIÓN SEÑORÍA!- dijo el mismo chico de cabello negro y ojos avellana.

-Peter siéntate- dijo Ania sin siquiera verlo.

-No Ania... Según los mandatos que establece la ley no se da como un crimen grave cuando el acusado fue menor de edad y menos cuando lo es todavía- dijo el chico.

Varios abuchearon la opinión del chico otros gritaron de emoción, Eli observó como varios se levantaron de sus asientos y rodearon la habitación sigilosamente.

-El chico tiene razón, pero no significa que el castigo se levanté... Por completo, se ha acordado que este será realizado cuando la acusada cumpla sus dieciocho años- dijo el juez.

-¿El castigo es mayormente por el asesinato de Raimon Blakk?

-Exacto- le respondió.

-¿Cómo saben que no fue un accidente?

-No se han presentado pruebas de su inocencia- dijo el juez.

-Pero tampoco se han presentado las pruebas de culpabilidad- dijo Peter con una placentera sonrisa.- Así que prometo que antes del cumpleaños de la señorita traeré pruebas de su inocencia sobre ese crimen.

-Bien... Hasta entonces este juicio se suspende- dijo el juez golpeando la mesa.

Los policías fueron por la acusada y mientras se la llevaban Ania volteo a ver a Trixie, desde ahí algo exploto en el alma de la pelirroja, Ani fingía degustar sus labios perfectamente pintados de rojo pasando su lengua y sonriendo hacia la camarógrafa.

-ANIA!- grito el pelinegro.

El chico escabullo a los guardias y llego hasta la Blakk.

-No te dejare aquí- dijo Peter tomando el rostro de la Blakk

-Lo sé- dijo Ania.

-Dime que esto es parte del show- le suplicó el ojiavellana.

-Esta vez no... ya no... Aún- dijo Ania.

El chico se acercó mucho a Ania y le dio una gran beso de golpe, Ania se apenó porque todos en la habitación los observaban. Se separaron porque a Ania la empujaban hacia su celda.

-No digas adiós esto no es una despedida- dijo Ania antes de irse.

-Ya lo se- dijo Peter.

-No me olvides- dijo intentando aún verlo.

-¿Cómo olvidar a la persona que amo?...

Ania sonrió ante la declaración del ojiavellana y se fue a su celda.

Todos los que se había levantado se dirigieron a la puerta, esos chicos eran muy extraños, parecían los únicos que se oponían a que Ania quedara en prisión. Eli los seguía con la mirada, esto no se acaba hasta que Eli o Ania muera...

**Continuara...**

**Aquí no se acaba ha nacido una rivalidad entre Ania y Trixie.**

**SIGO VIVA! MUAJAJAJAJA! PARA HACER PASAR MALOS RATOS A LA BANDA DE SHANE!.**

**jejejejjeje soy un Amor... **

**Saludos de yo Mafer.**


	9. Chapter 9: La despedida de un enemigo

La banda de Shane sospechaba de algún plan que estuviera planeando Ania, así que como plan cada uno de los integrantes entraría a una habitación con Ania encadenada a una mesa, para sacarle información. Sólo tres entrarían, ya que eran los únicos que la conocían lo suficiente como para persuadirla.

Trixie fue la primera, acercó lentamente y se sentó del otro extremo de la mesa, tenía una mirada sería, pero de inmediato se concentró en la placentera sonrisa de la Blakk.

-Hola Trix... - dijo Ania sonriendo de una forma bastante irritante.

-Ania... No se que planeas, pero te pediré una cosa... Aléjate de Eli, porque si vuelvo a ver que que acerca a él juro que...

-¿Me matarás?... porque lo harán dentro de algunos años- dijo Ana.

-Espero que así sea

Ana abrió la boca sorprendida, pero sin quitar su sonrisa, la camarógrafa le estaba deseando la muerte...

-Trixie... ¿Acaso estas molesta por lo que paso entre Eli y yo?- pregunto Ania con una carita inocente.

-ENTRE USTEDES NO PASO NADA!- dijo Trix.

-Entonces ¿por qué respondió el beso?- dijo Ania chupando se los labios- ese chico es un poco adictivo lo admito, sería una lástima que vuelva a pasar algo entre nosotros ¿no crees- le respondió Ania casi riéndose de la expresión de la Sting.

-HASTA AQUÍ LLEGASTE MALDITA!- dijo la pelirroja abalanzándose sobre Ania, con tanta fuerza que se zafaron las cadenas de la mesa; tirones de cabello patada y muchas cosas pasaron en esa pelea.-ESPERO QUE NUNCA SALGAS DE ESTE LUGAR!

Llegaron varios guardias y separaron a las chicas, uno cargo a Trixie y otro ayudo a Ania a levantarse.

-Señorita Sting, voy a pedirle que se retire- dijo el señor guardia.

La cargaron hasta fuera de la habitación donde estaba el resto de la banda Shane, todos la vieron muy impresionados; despeinada, la ropa rasgada y unos cuantos raspones.

-¿Que te paso?- pregunto el Shane.

La ojiverde se acercó al peliazul, se puso frente a él, lo miro a los ojos, le dio una fuerte cachetada y un gran golpe en el estómago.

-LE CORRESPONDISTE! ERES UN MALDITO Y UN DESHONESTO!- dijo la Sting.

-Yo no lo habría dicho mejor- dijo el ojiagua.

-CÁLLATE TWIST!- dijo la camarógrafa más que furiosa y con un poquito de ganas de llorar.

Twist alzo las manos y se alejó un poco de la pelirroja. Trixie salió del lugar fulminando de ira. Un señor policía salió del la habitación.

-La prisionera ya esta asegurada, es el turno de Elias Shane- dijo el señor policía.

-Pero debo... hablar con...

-No te preocupes amigo, esto ahora es lo importante- dijo el troll.- nosotros hablaremos con ella.

-Bien...- dijo el Shane.

Eli se aproximó a la puerta y cuando la cerraron, de inmediato se formó una cara aún angustiada en las caras de troll y del topoide.

Eli se sentó enfrente de la castaña, que tenía varios raspones en su cara, sus manos volvieron a ser encadenadas en la mesa y su cabello estaba muy despeinado.

-Tu chica es muuuyyyy celosa- dijo Ania.

-¿Hablas de Trixie?- pregunto el Shane.

-aaahhh obvio- dijo Ania.

-Ella está enojada desde que salió de hablar contigo...¿qué le hiciste?- dijo el ojiazul.

-O más bien ¿que le hiciste tu?... El beso que me diste fue tan lindo, Eli- dijo Ania sonriendo de una forma muy placentera.

-Así que tú fuiste- dijo el Shane levantándose.

-Eso también es muy obvio...

-Estas muy loca ¿lo sabias?

-Di lo quieras

-¿Por qué me diste el diario, si eso no te conviene en lo absoluto?

-Porque hice una promesa y eso Shane... es una de mis debilidades- dijo Ania casi en un susurro.

-Tu tramas algo...

-Ya no tengo nada Shane...No desperdicies lo que te di y no dejes que nadie más lo tenga- dijo Ania.

-Esto no cambia las cosas, nos traicionaste y mereces estar aquí- le dijo Eli.

-Por ahora, me quedare, mi banda está cerca y te mantendré vigilado- le respondió Ania.

Eli se dio la vuelta y salió del lugar, también un poco frustrado, claro que después de ver a Kord y Pronto, pero no a Twist, empezó a pensar lo peor.

-Listo... ¿Hablaron con Trixie?- preguntó el ojiazul.

-Después de un juego al azar, acordamos que era mejor que un humano hablara con ella- dijo el topoide.

Eli al parecer no entendió lo que le quiso decir su amigo, entonces el troll se acercó a él y con una mirada un poco forzada, lo miro a los ojos.

-Mandamos a Twist- explicó el troll.

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó el Shane.

-Bueno, Eli es que los sentimientos de los humanos son diferentes al de nosotros los topoides- dijo Pronto tratando de calmar al peliazul.

Eli se alejó de sus amigos y corrió en la dirección de su novia, pero al llegar encontró a estos dos sentado juntos.

Minutos antes...

Twist llego sigilosamente con la camarógrafa, se sentó a su lado y la sacudió. Ella parecía triste, furiosa, lastimada, llena de un gran vacío en su corazón y tenía la cabeza baja.

-¿Beatrice?- pregunto el rubio.

-No me digas así Twist, todos me dicen Trixie- dijo.

-Lo lamento- se disculpó Twist.- no te pongas así, porque para Ania es como si hubiera ganado la batalla.

-No estoy triste por lo que hizo Ania- replico la camarógrafa.

-Me has confundido- dijo el rubio.

Trixie reflejó un sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

En el presente...

Eli tosió para llamar la atención de los lanzadores, Trixie volvió a estar un poco enojada, Twist se levantó y se fue, porque si Eli estaba ahí significaba que era su turno. Elías le envió una mirada asesina al rubio (es todo un celoso). Twist sólo giró los ojos y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba Ania.

-Twist... estas bien- dijo Ania.

-Si

-¿Cómo pudiste ser tan tonto como para entrometerte?... Irán por ti... y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer- dijo Ani con voz quebradiza.

-¿Quienes?... Dime que no te les uniste...- le replico el ojiagua.

-Me dejaste sola... Y sólo los encontré, en cuanto supieron quien era me recibieron- dijo Ania.

Twist movió la cabeza muy molesto por la acciones de Ania.

-Twist, esa es la razón por la que mi hermano siempre se iba, estaba creando un resistencia, del que yo ya soy parte, tu lo fuiste, pero los abandonaste, no me pidas que haga lo mismo- le suplicó la castaña.

-Ana, ellos son fieles a algo, están locos y harán lo que sea para cumplir los mandatos del líder- le aclaro Twist.

-Yo soy la líder- le contesto Ania levantando la ceja y con una media sonrisa.

-Te metiste en algo muy grande del que no voy a poder sacarte- le dijo el rubio.

-No necesito de tu ayuda, me traicionaste... eras un hermano para mi- le dijo Anastasia intentando aguantar las lágrimas.

Twist se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta, pero un sentimiento lo detuvo.

-Cuídate Ana...- le dijo Twist despidiéndose.

-Lo mismo digo- le respondió Ania.

Salió y se dirigió con los demás.

Mientras con Eli y Trixie.

-Eli, la verdad no quiero hablar contigo- le dijo la ojiverde.

-Trix...Yo no tenía idea de que era ella- le aclaro Eli.

-Pero aún así le correspondiste

-No lo hice, ella lo quiere es hacernos dudar

-Ya no se sí creerte, Eli

El ojiazul la tomo de los brazos y la acercó a él dejando un pequeño espacio entre los dos.

-Creme cuando digo que te amo- le declaró Eli.

Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso apasionado en la boca, una tan largó y tan placentero para los dos que parecería que no terminaría, Eli la llevo a una pared y no tenía intenciones de acabar con en momento.

-AHHH ¿Eli?- dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

El gran momento apasionado término y el Shane volteo a ver y tenía al resto de la banda viéndolos de una manera muy picara.

-Por un momento pensé que si no interrumpíamos ustedes seguirían- dijo Twist un poco asqueado.

La pareja de lanzadores se ruborizo y se alejaron mutuamente.

-Bueno... creo que me voy- dijo Twist.

-¿Acaso no te quedas?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-No pertenezco a esto- le dijo el rubio.

-Me salvaste y te sacrificarse por Eli, creo que si perteneces a nosotros... Quédate...- le pido la ojiverde.

-Pues... Si tu líder lo acepta- dijo el ojiagua con un tono burlón.

Eli lo pensó movió la cabeza, se pisó las manos en el rostro y al parecer no tenía más opción.

-Esta bien... Twist puede volver a la banda- dijo Eli.

Se fueron Estalactita 17, con las crédulas ideas de que se había acabado la pelea, pero Twist sabía que de alguna manera alguien lo perseguía, por haber traicionado a Ania.

**Continuara...**

**Manden sus Reviews... Los quiero loa aprecio, los amodoro, a todos.**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna vez te han traicionado?**

**Salidos desde México, de una loca llamada Mafer.**


	10. Chapter 10: Memorias de Will Shane

Chapter 10: Memoria de Will Shane

Llegaron al refugio, Eli se fue de inmediato a su habitación, para abrir el la bitácora de Will Shane, podía tener mil secretos guardados, al fin sabría que misiones tenía para futuro. Eli lo abrió con cuidado, y de inmediato salió una nota.

"Querido hijo: si estas leyendo esto es porque no te lo puede decir personalmente y es algo de lo que me arrepiento. Espero que esto responda a todas tus dudas... ¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntabas sobre tu madre?,nunca te respondí, no tenía las agallas, pero creo que ya es tiempo."

Eli leyó con más atención, se sentó en la esquina de su habitación, dejo el libro a un lado y tomó el gran manojo de cartas.

"Querido hijo: A ti, que fuiste la alegría más grande de mi vida. ¿Sabes que nunca había imaginado que se podía ser tan feliz como cuando tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada de ti?. Y eso que también sentí mucho miedo. Tu madre era una estudiante universitaria de Bajoterra y apenas nos conocíamos. Pero cuando ella me dijo que estabas creciendo dentro de su vientre, sentí que, por primera vez en mi vida, que había hecho algo realmente importante: engendrarte. Por primera vez en mi vida, conocí la maravillosa sensación de querer a alguien más que a uno mismo. Porque gracias a ti entendí, en el momento que tu madre me dijo que estaba embarazada, para qué venimos a este mundo: para AMAR. Con mayúsculas, sí. Para querer a los demás. Y los hijos son los maestros que necesitamos para poder conocer la FELICIDAD. Sí, con mayúsculas también. "

"Querido hijo: Todo fue demasiado rápido y demasiado confuso. Tu madre decía que no podía "tenerte" (¡si ya te tenía!) porque no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Fíjate en qué mundo tan raro vivimos actualmente, le han lavado el cerebro a la gente para sentirse mal y sentirse culpable ante un embarazo, ante un hijo, ante la mayor alegría de su vida. Tu madre estaba preocupada por haberse quedado embarazada; yo estaba preocupado ante la posibilidad de que dejase de estarlo y tú ya no estuvieras. Ya conoces la cantidad de excusas y mentiras que han enseñado a muchas mujeres (y hombres) a decir cuando hay un embarazo: que si te "arruina la vida", que si "no es el momento", que si "ya tendrás tiempo más adelante" (como si pudiéramos haber hecho una fotocopia tuya)... "

"Querido hijo: Todo eso es mentira. Tú no arruinaste mi vida. Me diste la razón para vivir. Cuando me enteré de que existías, me sentí capaz de todo. Por ti. Capaz de cualquier cosa, de cualquier sacrificio para darte todo lo que necesitases. Yo, que era un indolente muchas veces incapaz siquiera de moverse del sofá salvo que fuese para algo que me resultase placentero... Pero por ti estaba dispuesto a estudiar, a trabajar, a levantarme temprano, a acostarme tarde, a no dormir, a no comer, a no comprarme ropa nueva, a olvidarme de llevar los zapatos último modelo... Incluso a olvidarme del camino de ser un héroe para Bajoterra, que yo creía que debía seguir para poder ganar dinero lo antes posible para ti. A lo que hiciera falta con tal de que tú estuvieses bien y estuvieses feliz. Hubiera sido feliz de poder dejar mi cómoda vida de hombre aventurero, para poder alimentarte y acunarte."

"Querido hijo: Aún recuerdo el miedo que sentía cuando oía hablar a otros con tanto cinismo de tu vida, como si fueses un mueble que había que pensar si devolverlo o no al fabricante. Aún recuerdo, ahora con rabia por no darme cuenta entonces, el desencanto que sentí cuando incluso el psicólogo que me trataba por una mala racha que llevaba, hablaba de tu existencia como una simple "opción", y me recomendaba que no pidiese a tu madre que se apiadase de ti, sino que simplemente callase y "estuviese a su lado". ¡Cuánta frialdad, hijo mío! ¡Cuánta frase estereotipada para lavarse las manos y parecer "modernos"! Que no intercediese por ti ante tu madre... Ante el mismísimo diablo lo hubiera hecho si hubiera podido y hubiera hecho falta. Tu alma por la mía. Tu vida por la mía. Sabes que no me hubiese importado. Aun en el infierno hubiese podido ser feliz por toda la eternidad si yendo allí hubiera conseguido que tú vivieras junto a tu madre ¡Cómo iba a callarme mientras la vida de mi hijo corría peligro! ¡Cómo permanecer impasible mientras se hablaba de matar al hijo de mis entrañas! ¡Cómo decirle a tu madre que la "apoyaba" cuando hablaba de destrozar la carne de mi carne y la sangre de mi sangre (y la suya)!. "

"Querido hijo: Tu madre tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Más que yo. O quizás es que no tuvo la suerte que yo tuve. Tus abuelos enseñaron a tu padre que la familia es lo primero. Que la sangre es lo primero. "La única verdad de la vida", me decía tu tatarabuela. A nadie le hace gracia un embarazo no planeado. Pero yo tuve la inmensa fortuna de haber sido criado aprendiendo la importancia de querer a los hijos por encima de todo: por encima del miedo, de los imprevistos, de las incomodidades, de las penurias incluso. No sé cómo explicártelo porque es muy difícil, pero tus abuelos consiguieron, sin decírmelo nunca con palabras, que supiese y entendiese que nada tiene sentido ni valor sin la familia y sin los hijos. Ninguna carrera ni doctorado en ciernes. Ningún futuro económico o profesional puede sustituir a un hijo, por brillante que sea. Es más: resulta ofensivo que se hable de un hijo y de otras cosas como si fuesen intercambiables."

"Querido hijo: Tu madre no tuvo esa suerte. Ella se crió en otro tipo de hogar. En un hogar donde las apariencias, el fingir éxito y el ajustarse a unos planes (en los que tú no estabas incluido) era más importante que los hijos y la familia. Tu madre no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero en su familia las personas tenían valor en función de la utilidad que podían tener de cara a aparentar ser la familia perfecta. Sabes que le imploré por ti. Que no se preocupase por sus padres (tus abuelos), que los padres se enfadan mucho ante un embarazo imprevisto, pero que luego se derriten al tener a su nieto en brazos. Que tus otros abuelos (mis padres) nos ayudarían en todo lo necesario. Que incluso te criarían ellos si era necesario mientras nosotros (aunque fuese cada uno por nuestro lado) nos asentábamos profesionalmente. Incluso le pedí que, si la idea de saber que estabas con alguna persona conocida que no fuera ella misma (conmigo o con tus abuelos) le resultaba difícil de aceptar, que te dejase vivir para darte en adopción. Tampoco me importaba saber que no te vería nunca si así conseguía que vivieses. No sé cómo explicártelo, pero eras tan maravilloso que tu existencia convertía todos los sacrificios en una alegría (incluso el sacrificio de no poder estar contigo). "

"Querido hijo: Tu madre se hizo una ecografía. Era Semana Santa y volvió de su ciudad con una foto tuya, borrosa, en la que tenías el aspecto de una pequeña alubia de color gris. También sabes lo que sentí cuando ví tu imagen por primera vez. Incluso tu madre y yo llegamos a jugar a buscarte nombres (de chico y de chica) y yo empecé a pensar que todavía había esperanza. Que Dios conseguiría lo que parecía imposible. Yo, que no quería saber nada de Dios porque me parecía una especie de aguafiestas que se dedicaba a prohibir todo lo que me gustaba, me pasaba el día rezando en silencio, pidiendo un milagro. Pidiendo que lo que tu madre decía que pensaba hacer (que "tenía" que hacer, decía ella para intentar justificar lo injustificable) no fuese más que un mal sueño y que dentro de algunos meses pudiera tenerte en mis brazos, besarte, oler tu piel, verte llorar o mirarlo todo con la cara de curiosidad que ponen siempre los recién llegados."

"Querido hijo: No permití que tu madre te quitara la vida, es la razón por la que nunca te hable de ella, no es que fuera egoísta, pero no quería que vivieras tu infancia sabiendo que tu madre nunca te quiso. Huí contigo, no podíamos quedarnos, te lleve con tus tíos (mi hermana y su esposo) que te criaron como si fueras su hijo. Espero que mientras no estaba, no te haya faltado nada"

"Querido hijo: Nunca volví a ver a tu madre, no sé donde esta, no sé si se casó con otra persona, pero si sabía que tenía una prima. La conocí, fue parte de mi equipo, pero... El amor es tan grande que la obligo a cambiar de bando... se enamoró de Blakk, eso hizo que me enojara al principio, pero no había mucho por lo cual hacer. La encontré herida, no pude hacer mucho, pero a pesar del bando en el que estuviera, siempre fuimos grandes amigos, me hizo prometer que protegería a sus hijos, mi primera reacción fue sorpresa, no sabía que tenía hijos. La vi morir en mis brazos, Blakk llego justo cuando ella dio su último respiro, me culpo de todo a mi. El era muy joven y su ambición no era tan grande, la que siempre lo detenía era su esposa, pero después de eso... se corrompió totalmente.

"Querido hijo: Busque a tus primos por todas partes, supongo que Blakk siempre los mantuvo ocultos, pero un día juraría que vi a la copia idéntica de la prima de tu madre, me recordó mucho a ti, tenía un gran cariño hacia las babosas. Nunca me dijo su nombre pero aquella actitud era idéntica a la de su padre y su apariencia era la misma a la de su madre, quería preguntarle si ella estaba bien, pero nunca la pude alcanzar, se fue antes de que pudiera hablarle. Mi promesa hacia su madre aún sigue en pie, no puedo romperla, espero que me ayudes con esto y recuerda que siempre, no importa que decisión tomes siempre estaré orgulloso de ti."

Eli dejo las cartas a un lado, volteo a ver al techo y las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, eran tantas que ya habían llegado a su cuello, su corazón se había destrozado ¿acaso su existencia sólo fue un error?... Su madre nunca lo quiso... ¿Ania es su prima?. Puso sus manos en la cabeza y cada pregunta que se hacía era un par de lágrimas derramadas, había hecho algo que rompía la promesa de su padre, Ania está en la cárcel y dentro de unos años será ejecutada, mientras que Raí esta muerto.

Escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, esta se abrió y de inmediato observo los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

-Eli... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto la pelirroja, que se extraño al verlo llorando en el piso. Se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado. Eli puso sus manos en la cara, tratando de ocultar su melancolía. No era el momento de respuestas, así que la pelirroja lo rodeo con sus brazos y encargaron sus cabezas una con otra.

DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS... (Mucho tiempo después :[ )

La banda de Shane había tenido muchas aventuras, el fantasma de Ania se había ido desde ya mucho tiempo. Eli y Trixie seguirán estando juntos, los tórtolos tenían su futuro a sólo unos cuantos pasos, Twist se había vuelto alguien muy cercano a Trixie, pero claro su rivalidad hacia Elías seguía siendo la misma, encontraban cualquier motivo para pelear y demostrar quien era el mejor, Kord no había cambiado nada su habilidad para la mecánica había sido perfecta durante estos años y Pronto parecía no envejecer seguía siendo el mismo topoide, engreído, presumido y un pésimo chef.

Pero, por desgracia el pasado siempre afectara el futuro. Una negra noche, una extraña sombra entro en el refugio, sin activar la alarma, se acercó al cuarto de la pelirroja y contemplo aquella cara, inocente, calmada y pura de Trixie, se retiró con cautela y entro a la habitación del Shane se acercó de una manera lenta y quedo interesado al ver aquella bitácora en el escritorio, no la toco, sólo la miraba definidamente. Se acercó un poco al ,chico, aquel parecido que tenía hacia uno de sus enemigos era inminente, pero no era momento para remover las cicatrices del pasado, buscaba a alguien, que estubo pérdida, aquella chica que quedo sola en la calle, cuando todo había muerto. No había nada, ni un , rastro de ella, pero de cualquier forma sabía que aquella chica había parado ahí. Estaba perdido no sabía por donde seguir buscando, había pasado tantos años siguiéndole la pista, pero siempre llegaba tarde. Se dirigió a la sala, observando cada cosa que pudiera servirle.

No había nada... ¿dónde?, ¿donde?... puede estar su hermana, tantos años buscando para que al final se quede sin pistas. Decidió irse discretamente, debía haber alguien que le dijera donde estaba ella...

Continuara...

Tarde mucho... pero aquí esta, espero que les haya gustado jejeje,

PONGAN SUS OPINIONES, DENME IDEAS DE QUE QUIEREN QUE PONGA DESPUÉS!

Saludos de yo Mafer


	11. Chapter 11: después de tanto tiempo

**Chapter 11: Después de tanto tiempo... **

Decidió salir, pero justo al dar un paso hacia la ventana, estaba más que destrozado, ya no sabía por donde buscara, pasaron años de insaciable tristeza, y ya no había ninguna cura a su melancolía. Camino sin rumbo en la fría noche... Las tristes ideas que pasaban por su cabeza hicieron que se detuviera, unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, y puede que por la tristeza o por el cansancio se haya desmayado.

**Mientras que en Estalactita 17...**

Aquella niña de 15 años, se había convertido en una joven de casi 18, muy pronto sería la esperada fecha de su cumpleaños que la haría una mujer, pero claro ese mismo día sería su ejecución. Su cabello llegaba hasta las rodillas y seguía igual de chino que siempre.

**PVD Ania...**

Estaba muy cansada, no podía hacer nada, no tenía ninguna noticia de Peter, desde hace años y una extraña sensación invadió mi cuerpo, haciéndome recordar a mi madre... Han pasado años desde que pienso en ella, su amor fue un sentimiento suprimido de mi alma, para no ver a mi hermano sufrir y a mi padre embriagarse. Pero esta noche he decidido llorar por ella, por mi hermano e incluso por mi padre.

No tengo miedo a la muerte, sería mi escape para reunirme con mi familia, así que no es algo que me preocupe. Aunque tengo algo... Un sentimiento que parece florecer de mi corazón, creo que... Me he enamorado... Pufff... Vamos ¿yo?... ¿Enamorada?... De Peter, claro que cuando quede vaga lo encontré y el me encontró, éramos dos ladrones en busca de travesuras... Hasta que me dejo de nuevo sola. Volví a reencontrarme con mi viejo amigo, fue un buen momento, hasta que decidió irse para cobrar su venganza...

Me recosté en la pequeña he incómoda cama de la prisión. Aún no puedo creer que en 7 días sea mi cumpleaños, una aniversario de de cinco años que he sobrevivido sin mi hermano. Que deprimente... Y pronto en esta fecha también se celebrara mi muerte. Cerré los ojos y trate de recordar aquel momento en el que mi hermano me dio la noticia de la muerte de mi madre, recuerdo que corrí y el me perseguía... "ANIA, ANIA" era lo que escuchaba en aquel momento por parte de mi hermano.

¿De qué me sirve recordar esto?... Me di cuenta de que el pasado te define... Te hace como eres, esa lección me hizo comprender que la vida puede quitarte hasta lo que más amas... Trato de no quitarme esa idea de la cabeza, porque haci las cosas siempre salen a mi favor... y enamorarse de alguien, es contradictorio para esta forma de vivir.

-Ania... Ania- era lo que parecía rebotar en mi mente, que raro... Esto nunca me había pasado, es como si realmente las escuchara, pero de seguro sólo es un producto de mi imaginación. -Despierta dormilona...

Esa voz... me levanté rápidamente y a través del cristal pide ver a un chico con ojos color avellana y cabello azabache.

-Peter- dije casi como un suspiro.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

-Es tiempo de irnos...- dijo él, sacando una tarjeta, la paso por el radar y abrió mi celda. Era extraño sentirse libre, pero no me quede para contemplar mi libertad, salí de mi pequeña celda de un salto y corrimos a la puerta.

-¿Cómo entraste?- le pregunte.

-Ani... La mejor forma de entrar a Estalactita 17 es por la puerta del frente- me respondió, siempre sabe como sacarme una sonrisa.

-Bien... nunca se me habría ocurrido- dije girando los ojos, ¿donde están los demás?- le pregunte un tanto angustiada.

-Están cubriendo todas las cámaras de seguridad y distrayendo a los guardias... Nadie se dará cuenta de que escapaste... Por el momento- me dijo.

-Genial...

-¿Entregaste el libro al Shane?

-Claro..

-¿Por qué?... lo que había ahí eran cosas muy importantes...

-Espera... Espera, espera... ¿lo leíste?- dije muy sorprendida, porque no había tenido el valor de leerlo y mucho menos cuando es algo de los Shane.

-ammmm... No..

-Clarooo- dije sarcásticamente- de cualquier forma yo prometí entregárselo, aunque no me conviniera...

El sólo se quedo callado, negó con la cabeza, a él nunca le han gustado mis métodos, pero no tengo porque discutir sobre mis decisiones o mis principios, pero es que me han prometido tanto y nunca me han cumplido, otra de las razones por las cuales cumplir nuestras promesas.

Llegamos a la puerta, nos detuvimos y me entrego un sacó café un poco pesado.

-¿Que es esto?

-Feliz cumpleaños adelantado- me dijo mientras abría la puerta.

Abrí el sacó y había comida, ropa, mi lanzadora y... MIS BABOSAS... saltaron a mis hombros, creo que no me había e letrado tanto de ver a mis amigas. Pero algo oscureció mi felicidad,..

-No vas a ir conmigo ¿cierto?- le pregunte.

-No Ani, tendrás que ir sola, nosotros te alcanzaremos... corre... Vete- me dijo.

Me aleje un poco, pero volví para abrazarlo. Tanto tiempo de no verlo y no poder abrazarlo era algo imposible, al menos para mi.

-Me alegra haberte vuelto a ver... Te extrañe- le susurre.

-Yo igual...

Me solté y salí corriendo del lugar, tome una pequeña lancha que estaba ahí cerca, tarde mucho tiempo en llegar a la orilla, no podía descansar, así que me adentre al oscuro bosque y me acurruque en la copa de un hongo un poco alto.

**Fin del punto de vista de Ania...**

**En la mañana en el refugio...**

Los primeros en levantase fue la pareja que vivía en aquel refugio, una pelirroja y un peliazul, aquellos chicos de dieciocho años ya, estaban en otra etapa de su vida, en la que sabrán si su relación llegara a un futuro o descubrirán que deben alejarse uno del otro para hacer su vida.

-Buenos días Eli- le dijo la pelirroja.

-Buenos días... Trix- le dijo el ojiazul.

Hace dos años que Eli se había enterado de la cruda realidad de su existencia, no se lo dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a su novia. Decidió mantenerlo en secreto, el no sabía porque, pero ese tema lo hacia sentir terrible, enterarse de... eso, fue un golpe duro, que cambió su actitud y corazón...

Trixie fue a la cocina y no tardo en ser perseguido por el ojiazul.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto la ojiverde.

-Claro, estoy contigo..., le dijo...

Aquel sonrojo en las mejillas que florecía en ambos lanzadores se había ido, se había convertido en muestras de afecto cada vez más grandes, claro que incomodaban a todos... TODOS... Así que la pelirroja se acercó a los labios del Shane y juntos crearon una melosa y extraña escena.

De momento a otro llego el rubio, que de ninguna manera se sorprendió de tan atrevida escena, sino que paso al lado de la pareja, se sirvió un baso de agua, se lo termino, se recargó en la pared y espero a que todo acabara...

Los dos tórtolos se separaron y sé sonrieron, pero claro que las dulces palabra que se iban a decir fueron interrumpidas por algo... o más bien por alguien.

-Bravo Shane- le dijo Twist, aplaudiendo- un nuevo récord- dijo sarcásticamente.

-¿cuándo vas a dejar de molestar?- le pregunto el peliazul.

-Nunca...- le respondió.

-¿Que aún no lo superas?... todos sabemos que te comportas de esa manera cuando nos vez porque... estas sólo- dijo el Shane retando al ojiagua.

-Sabes Trixie, aún no entiendo porque estas con este canalla y estúpido- le dijo el rubio (Pelea, pelea)

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- le replico el ojiazul.

-Te dije canalla y estúpido por si no escuchaste...- repitió el rubio.

-Ja, mira quien lo dice...

Trixie se acercó a los dos lanzadores y se puso en medio de ambos.

-Saben, ustedes mejor tomen distancia y dense la vuelta...- les dijo la pelirroja- todos los días es lo mismo con ustedes...

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo Eli.

-Sólo te hago caso porque... eres la única aquí que no me cae tan mal...- le dijo el rubio.

-Gracias...

El rubio se alejó de la habitación y se sentó en un de los sillones, Trixie tenía planeado patrullar ese día, sola, pero su novio (saben, eso suena raro, así que lo dejaremos como Eli) la siguiente hasta la puerta.

-¿Puedo acompañarla?

-No, lo lamento, necesito tiempo para mi... Sola- le respondió la pelirroja.

-¿Segura?- le cuestiono el Shane.

-Claro- dijo dando se la vuelta.

Cuando salió, Eli pudo escuchar las carcajadas del rubio.

-¿y tu de que te ríes?- pregunto el Shane un poco frustrado.

-Te han cambiado Shane- dijo el rubio.

-No digas tonterías...

**Mientras con Trixie...**

**PDV de Trixie..**

Estaba caminando bastante feliz, por lo divertida que había sido la mañana, esos dos se llevan mejor de lo que imaginan. Escuche unos ruidos muy extraños muy cerca del refugio, así que me fui acercando, encontré una persona. No sabía quién era, pero parecía enferma, me di cuenta que era un chico, de cabello castaño, se veía que era mayor que yo, me hinque para ver mejor, pero en cuanto lo toque despertó...

-¿Que haces?- me pregunto con voz un poco ronca.

-Nada sólo quería ayudarte...- le respondí- ¿Quien eres?

-Mi nombre es Raymond (investigue y así se escribe)- me respondió.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Nunca podré estar bien... Ya no... ¿Conoces a Ania?

Me quede pasmada, ni había escuchado ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo, era extraño y los ojos del chico me recordaban tanto a los de ella, además su nombre. Debo decirle a Eli.

-ammm ¿por que la buscas?

-No me has respondido..

-Tu tampoco...

Me tomó agresivamente de un brazo y me lanzo un polvo que de inmediato me empezó a marear, espero que este chico no sea quién yo pienso...

**Continuara...**

**¿Secuestraron a Trixie?... ¿Qué hará Ania?, ¿Los hermanos Blakk se reunirán después de cinco años de búsqueda?, descúbranlo... Cuando me de ganas de subir el siguiente...**

**HE VUELTO! Como están? Yo bien... ¿Me extrañaron?... No nadie me extraña...**

**Bueno, sé que esta corto, pero así cultivó el suspenso... ¿Les gusto?... Díganmelo...**

**Saludos desde... No esperen, quiero agradecer todos sus reviews, a todos... A todos los que me integraron al grupo.**

**Me despido... Desde aquí México de yo Mafer o Yoltzin **


	12. Chapter 12: descubriendo

**Chapter 12: Descubriendo...**

**Mientras en el refugio...**

-Estoy hablando con verdad, te están cambiado- le recordó el rubio entre risas.

-Ja, eso es mentira...- dijo el Shane, acercándose de manera amenazante.

Twist se levantó de golpe y se puso frente al peliazul, se miraron fijamente, esperando que alguno diera el primer golpe.

-Creo que la comprendo, era de esperarse que se cansara de ti, tal vez ella merece a alguien más... Malo- le dijo el ojiagua en tono burlón.

Eli salió de sus estribos y estaba a punto de pegarle un buen golpe al rubio. Pero aquella intención, fue detenida por un gran ser azul.

-Oigan, chicos, si quieren resolver esto, será mejor que lo hagan con un duelo- les dijo el troll.

-Por mi no hay problema, si es que el Shane no se opone- dijo Twist.

-Es un duelo- dijo el peliazul.

Salieron del refugio y los dos lanzadores tomaron sus puestos, la mano cerca de la lanzadora y daban vueltas en el terreno, sin separar la vista de su objetivo. Puede que ya lleven dos años como equipo, pero, el rencor entre estos dos, había aumentado más de lo previsto. En este tipo de duelos a ninguno le importaba la seguridad de otro, simplemente el único propósito que tenían era ganar..

-Prepárate para perder...

-No me hagas reír...

**Con Ani... PDV **

Me levanté un poco mal, pero era de esperarse, me e levantado así desde hace dos años. Pero este era un pesar más grande, no de mi cuerpo, si no de mi alma. Recuerdos de mi madre han invadido mi mente las últimas noches, pero lo de todo es que no sé si Peter salió de Estalactita 17, junto con los demás. Bueno, los sentimientos fueron mi ruina y ese error no lo quiero volver a repetir.

Me estire y voltee a ver al curiosos saco café, que me dio Peter. Lo abrí y encontré un poco de ropa (de seguro robada). La vi y de inmediato busque lugar para ponérmela. Unos pantalones grises, una playera escotada morada, una chaqueta negra con partes rojas y mis botas negras hasta la rodilla. Cheque el fondo de la bolsa y me encontré con algo muy curioso, al parecer recuperaron las cosas que me quitaron cuando fui a prisión, porque descubrí el pequeño collar que me había dado mi ex-amigo, traidor, cobarde, PERRO! ( Perdón) Pero a pesar de todo, decidí usarlo, en símbolo de mi familia caída, que algún día será lo que antes era, una empresa muy importante en Bajoterra. La cual quebró hace un año.

-Shadow- llame a mi babosa, que de inmediato salto a mi hombro, tanto tiempo sin ver a mi vieja amiga, que para mi era casi como un fantasma.

Recorrimos el bosque, no tenemos dirección alguna, sólo debemos esperar a que nos encuentren, la verdad lo que quiero es hacer un poco de travesuras. No sé como explicar la libertad que siento, pero estoy un poco ansiosa por lo que sigue.

Pasaron, una... Dos, tres horas. Y me encontré con un camino muy familiar, escuche disparos y de inmediato sabía donde estaba... Me oculte detrás de unos arbustos y observe. Estaba a las afueras del refugio Shane, puede ver a cierto chico... Elías Shane, después de todo este tiempo aún conserva ese porte y estaba peleando de manera muy agresiva con mi ex-amigo. ¿Eli Shane siendo malo?... QUE INTERESANTE!, estoy segura que algo lo cambio, porque esa mirada dulce y hermosa que tenía, se había convertido en algo frío y orgulloso (sobre todo oscuro) Muero de saber, que fue lo que le paso a Eli...

ESPEREN! ¿Y TRIXIE?... Me asombre, sentí como una adrenalina corría por mis venas... no ésta, que gran oportunidad. Vi a Shadow divertidamente y de seguro el me entendió. Juguemos a ser Beatrice por unas horas... Pero esperen... Perímetro lo primero... Mi estorboso cabello, saqué mi daga (mi preciosa) y tome un mi cabello y lo corte... Pero AHHHH! Quedo como si tuviera un tonto peinado de payaso, pero ya que...

Shadow creo una ilusión bastante convincente, merecedora de un premio, pero no era tiempo me acerque al duelo y de inmediato pararon, al parecer a la actual Trixie no le gustan mucho estas pelas.

-¿Que hacen?- pregunte..

Sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban y de inmediato supe quien era, voltee a verlo incrédulamente y suspire al ver sus ojos. Pobre Trixie.

-Hola, Eli...- dije casi como un susurro.

-Trix...

-Ya van a empezar- dijo el... Twist.

Eli se acercó muy amenazante, yo lo detuve como supuse que lo haría Trixie, pero, debo admitir que nada me aria más feliz que verlos pelear.

Empece a ver como nos dejaban solos. Twist fue el último en irse y justo cuando paso al lado mío, vi como su rostro cambió a uno confundido. Sé que él sabe más de las versátiles que yo y posiblemente se haya dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando. Entre en pánico, pero luego vi como se retiraba.

-¿Trixie?... ¿estas bien?- me pregunto.

-Claro...El que me preocupa eres tu... no eres el mismo de antes, el que yo conocí... Se que te pasa algo...

-Trix... Son secretos de los Shane...

-Pero eso no debería importar...

-Es uno muy importante... Tan importante como el mundo de la superficie.

¿Superficie?, ¿El mundo ardiente?... No lo puedo creer, ese era uno de los objetivos de mi padre, saber el secreto de los Shane y este fue tan tonto que se lo revelo a su equipo. No puedo dejarme llevar por mi descubrimiento, esto puede cambiar a Bajoterra y no dejare que me detengan, ya tengo un objetivo.

-Creo que no entiendo- le dije alejándome con mi típica mirada melancólica.

-Trix...

-No me hables...no confías en mi- le dije, pretendo saber más.

-Esta bien...

-Trixie, hace dos años me entere... Que... mi madre...

Me acerque a él y lo senté en el pie de un hongo, lo tomé de la mano y lo mire a los ojos. No sabía si esto lo estaba fingiendo, pero él reflejaba mi mismo dolor.

-Confía en mi...- le dije, sé que tiene algo y que por una razón siento que me veo a mi misma y en ese momento no deseaba otra cosa que no fuera apoyo...

**...**

**Mientras con Trixie...**

**PDV**

Me levanté, para mi sorpresa ni estaba atada, sólo en una camilla, voltee a ver a un lado y encontré varios frascos medicinales. Escuche que alguien tosió, era el mismo chico que me encontré en el bosque.

-Lamento lo que le hice señorita- me dijo amablemente.

Me levanté y fui hacia él, estaba buscando una medicina en específico.

-¿Estas bien?

-He estado peor- me respondió.

-¿Puedo ayudarte?

-¿Conociste a Ania?

Lo pensé un poco y de verdad quería decirle, pero no sé si ayudaría que le dijera que ella está apunto de ser ejecutada por sus crímenes.

-Si- le respondí.

-Por lo que más quiera señorita, dígame donde esta...

-Es que no puedo... - le dije, pero era la verdad.

-SI, SI PUEDE! - dijo arrojando todos los frascos que estaban ahí.

Me aleje, pero es que por una razón me daba lástima, tome su mano, sé que necesitaba ayuda y me di cuenta que el chico ardía en temperatura... Estaba enfermo, lo supuse.

-No estas bien- le dije.

-Estaría mejor si volviera a verla...

-Ella... también te busca... Tu eres su hermano... ¿No?

Me miro, como si lo hubiera dado una mala noticia.

-¿Te hablo de mi?

-Ella te esta vengando...

-No debe... ayúdame a encontrarla...

**Continuara...**

**Hay... Adoro esto... ESTO ESTA TOMANDO FORMA! WOOOOUUUU. **

**QUIERO AGRADECER AL INTERNET QUE NO ME HA FALLADO Y A MIS PROFESORAS! **

**A TODOS MIS AMIGOS DE FANFICTION...**

**SALIDOS DESDE AQUÍ MAFER! O YOLT**


End file.
